


Riscrivi le stelle

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [28]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Romance, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La storia d'amore tra Lavanda e Tsuyoshi.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MrmIJ28hvk.Fa parte della serie: 'Le note della vita'.★Fandom: KHR.★ Iniziativa: “Questa storia partecipa all’iniziativa ‘You Raise Me Up - Love Songs Contest’ indetta da Fanwriter.it e Torre di Carta”.★ Numero Parole: 17.221★ Prompt: 1) Rewrite the stars (The Greatest Showman).





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Un incontro al sapore di riso-panda

 

 

_Sai che ti voglio_

_Non è un segreto che cerco di nascondere_

 

 

Tsuyoshi teneva il banchetto del sushi tra le mani, era legato con una fascia nera al suo collo, di volta in volta si affacciava nelle varie stanze di ospedale, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

“Volete del sushi?” domandava a ogni paziente. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e sorrideva, in alcune stanze lo spintonavano fuori infermieri o famigliari, in altre i pazienti lo ignoravano, un ragazzino prese uno dei rotolini di salmone.

Una donna prese un onigiri e gli sorrise.

“Sapevo che saresti tornato dalla guerra, Robin” gli disse.

Tsuyoshi arrossì e annuì.

“Certo” mentì ed uscì dalla stanza. Sul suo petto aveva legato un coltello e sui suoi polsi c’erano dei segni candidi. Entrò in una stanza e rimase paralizzato, riconoscendo la donna stesa sul letto, il battito cardiaco gli accelerò e arrossì.

< Lavanda… non può riconoscermi. Ed è passato troppo tempo perché riconosca Tsukoshi, non si vedono da quando erano bambini > pensò. Guardò la luce pallida del sole che entrava dalla finestra, sbarrata, illuminare il viso pallido della donna, i capelli argentei, le labbra rosee sporte e le sue iridi liquide dai riflessi color mare.

La donna si voltò verso di lui e batté un paio di volte le palpebre, il suo sguardo era vacuo.

Tsuyoshi raggiunse il letto, unì i talloni e finse un saluto militare, si piegò e le indicò il banchetto.

“Sushi, divina creatura?” chiese.

Lavanda ridacchiò in modo fasullo, nascondendo la bocca con la mano, e inarcò un sopracciglio argenteo.

“Qui, in ospedale?” domandò tono dubbioso. Vide un panda fatto di riso bianco e nero. “Non credo si possa”.

Tsuyoshi nascose i polsi con le mani del suo kimono blu scuro e accentuò il sorriso che gli prendeva metà del viso.

“Solo un riso-panda non ucciderà nessuno” la rassicurò.

Lavanda cedette e lo mise in bocca, le sue iridi color fumo brillarono e lo mangiò con gusto, annuendo.

“È davvero buono” ammise.

Tsuyoshi si sedette sul bordo del letto.

“Posso farle compagnia mentre mangia?” domandò.

“Dammi del tu” rispose Lavanda. Prese un onigiri e lo addentò con gusto, facendo dei mugolii di piacere. “Uh, uova sode e salmone. Due delle mie cose preferite” ammise la donna.

“Ne sono felice?” chiese l’uomo, aveva una fascia legata in testa.

“Sai. Dovresti sorridere davvero, devi essere bellissima quando lo fai” disse Tsuyoshi.

Lavanda inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Cosa ti fa pensare che io non lo stia facendo davvero?” domandò.

“Perché manca di solarità” rispose Tsuyoshi.

“Sei proprio un tipo strano” disse Lavanda.

< Come posso sorridere sapendo mia sorella dispersa e il mio boss privo di senno? In fondo sono in questo centro proprio perché ho tentato di buttarmi dal balcone > pensò.

“Cosa la farebbe sorridere?” la interrogò Tsuyoshi. Posò il banchetto sul comodino accanto alla giovane, la ragazza si ticchettò sul labbro.

“Temo uscire da qui, ma non posso. I miei genitori mi hanno fatto rinchiudere qui per il mio bene” ammise.

“Allora ti farò uscire. Sono l’uomo delle cose impossibili” rispose Tsuyoshi. Si alzò in piedi, allargò le braccia e girò su se stesso, facendo ondeggiare i propri capelli mori e la sua fascetta bianca.

“Dimostramelo” lo stuzzicò Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi estrasse il coltello da sushi da sotto la giacca del kimono, lo utilizzò per tagliare le sbarre, raggiunse la finestra e si lasciò cadere.

Lavanda strillò correndo alla finestra e vide che l’altro era atterrato nel davanzale del piano di sotto malamente, aveva un braccio in una posizione innaturale.

“Visto?! Volo!” gridò lui, salutandola con l’altra mano. Aveva un labbro spaccato.

“Tu sei pazzo!” sbraitò Lavanda.


	2. Cap.2 Fuggi con me

Cap.2 Fuggi con me

 

 

_So che mi desideri_

_Quindi non continuare a dire che siamo costretti_

 

 

“Il braccio è finalmente guarito, pensavo che saresti rimasto storpio” sussurrò Lavanda, aiutandolo ad abbassarlo, e abbracciandolo.

“Quando hai intenzione di venire con me via da quest’ospedale?” chiese Tsuyoshi.

“Mi fai scappare almeno due volte al giorno per un paio d’ore. Non basta?” domandò Lavanda. Notò che lui le fissava voglioso le gambe e ridacchiò, accavallandole in modo che si vedessero nitidamente sotto la camicia da notte.

“Non mi basta. Non mi basterà mai finché non potremo passare tutto il tempo insieme” disse Tsuyoshi.

Lavanda si leccò le labbra.

“Sai, sei uno che va proprio al dunque. Però mi hai detto solo che ti chiami Tsuyoshi. Forse dovresti iniziare a parlarmi di te, se vuoi che passiamo una vita insieme” disse.

Tsuyoshi si grattò la testa tra i capelli mori.

“Sono uno Yamamoto come te. Quindi direi che siamo anche costretti per la causa e il fatto che la nostra famiglia di solito si sposa solo tra parenti e cugini vari, o almeno credo” disse.

Lavanda schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Perciò ti senti costretto?” chiese gelida.

Tsuyoshi saltò in piedi dal letto di lei e dimenò le mani davanti a sé, negando.

“Ecco, lo sapevo! Non sono bravo a parlare di me! È più facile lodare creature meravigliose come te, che parlare di uno come te e… I-io… scusa… s-senti… scusa…”. Iniziò a balbettare, arrossendo.

Lavanda vide che tremava di agitazione e gli prese le mani nelle proprie.

“Rilassati” sussurrò.

“ _Iiiih._ Questo dev’essere l’inferno” gemette Tsuyoshi. Cercò di allontanarsi, inciampò e cadde a terra pesantemente a gambe all’aria, completamente aperte.

Lavanda si affrettò a rimetterlo in piedi.

“Scusa, non volevo agitarti tanto” ammise.

Tsuyoshi sospirò.

“Sono pessimo quando si tratta di me” gemette.

Lavanda lo aiutò ad alzarsi e lo fece sedere nuovamente sul letto.

“Senti. Siamo entrambi Yamamoto, quindi siamo tutti e due giapponesi. Abbiamo capito questo e non c’è niente di male su questo punto” lo rassicurò con tono gentile.

Tsuyoshi le fece un sorriso imbarazzato.

“Però i tuoi capelli argentei e la tua pelle diafana sembrano più quelli di un meraviglioso mare di ghiaccio” sussurrò.

“Magari tu non sai cosa sono le fiamme, ma io uso più la pioggia che il mare” rispose Lavanda.

“Anche io ho la fiamma della pioggia” rispose Tsuyoshi, imbrogliando.

< Scusa Tsukoshi, è per una buona causa > pensò. Estrasse la spada di legno che teneva sulla schiena e la utilizzò per evocare le fiamme della pioggia del suo migliore amico.

“Perché non usi le mani?” chiese interessata Lavanda, fissandole.

Tsuyoshi le spense.

“Perché è una fiamma debole” mentì.

“Senti… è da un po’ che te le voglio chiedere. Perché i dottori ti lasciano venire qui a regalare sushi?” chiese Lavanda.

< Perché sono un paziente… ho tentato il suicidio così tante volte che sono finiti per riempiermi di medicine. Perché bevo di nascosto così tanto che non sono morto di overdose solo perché mi purifico continuamente con le fiamme della pioggia. E non sono morto veramente solo perché come ultimo ordine il _nostro_ boss mi ha ordinato di rimanere vivo  > pensò Tsuyoshi.

“Perché li farò mangiare gratis appena avrò aperto il mio negozio di sushi. Sono qui per farmi pubblicità” rispose, mentendo spudoratamente.

Lavanda si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Allora, se per quando mi hanno dimessa lo hai aperto, sarò la tua prima cliente” disse.

Tsuyoshi le fece un sorriso sincero.

“Ci conto” disse.

 


	3. Cap.3 Separazione

Cap.3 Separazione

 

_Vuoi farmi credere che non sia scritto nelle nostre carte_

 

Tsuyoshi impallidì vedendo che Lavanda stava trasferendo le poche cose nel suo armadio in un borsone nero e strinse i pugni, conficcando le unghie nella pelle.

“Co-cosa…” esalò.

Lavanda si rizzò e si voltò, vedendo che era ritto davanti alla porta, aveva gli occhi liquidi e il viso arrossato, puzzava d’alcool.

“I miei mi riportano a casa. Sono stata dimessa” spiegò.

Tsuyoshi le sorrise.

“Allora ci vediamo appena fuori da qui…” sussurrò.

“No. Mio padre mi ha vietato categoricamente di vederti. Ha scoperto che sei socio in affari del suo rivale, un certo Ubbirow. Date fastidio al suo ristorante principale in città, il vostro sushi, inoltre, gli sembra popolano rispetto all’alto cibo francese di cui si occupa” rispose Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi negò con il capo, alcune ciocche more gli finirono davanti al viso.

“Non puoi davvero considerare valide obiezioni così futili” esalò con voce strozzata.

Lavanda si strinse le braccia sottili sotto il seno e sospirò.

“È mio padre, non posso certo contraddirlo. Quell’uomo è anziano e malato, inoltre ha già perso una figlia, non voglio che quella che rimanga lo deluda” disse.

Tsuyoshi la guardò in viso.

“Fai sempre quello che ti dicono, vero?” chiese con voce tremante.

“Non voglio deludere nessuno” rispose Lavanda, mettendosi una ciocca argentea dietro l’orecchio.

“Pensi che non siamo scritto nelle carte del nostro futuro stare insieme, vero?” domandò Tsuyoshi.

Lavanda svuotò anche i cassetti del comodino, mettendo le ultime cose rimaste nella borsa.

“Sai, penso che tu sia una persona fantastica. Hai dei sogni, ci credi, li persegui e combatti per loro. Io, invece, ho sempre cercato di essere la prima della scuola, la più popolare, la reginetta del ballo solo per rendere felici i sogni che gli altri avevano su di me” sussurrò.

“Perciò hai assecondato il mio corteggiamento solo perché mi aspettavo che tu lo facessi” mormorò Tsuyoshi.

< Come posso giudicarla? Per tutta la mia vita non ho fatto altro che obbedire agli ordini del mio boss. Ho sognato semplicemente di renderlo contento in tutto, solo per avere un suo sorriso, detto bravo e una pacca sulla testa come un cagnolino. Mi sarei accontentato anche degli avanzi del suo affetto, ma a malapena ha usato il mio corpo per i suoi comodi e per le sue fantasie erotiche > pensò, avvertendo una fitta al petto. La vista gli si oscurò, i polsi gli bruciavano e avvertì l’impulso di stringere il coltello.

“No” rispose Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi si riscosse e la guardò confuso.

“Tu mi fai stare bene davvero. Però non credo di riuscire a fare lo stesso con te. Ti faccio agitare, compiere follie e… non faccio altro che paragonarti a un tipo che non ti somiglia a fatto di cui ho sentito sempre parlar male solo perché siete omonimi” disse Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi deglutì, aveva le labbra secche.

< Forse dovrei dirti che sono io, il Peccatore. La persona che ha avuto rapporti con mezzo pianeta, ma non è mai riuscito neanche a rivolgerti la parola. Da bambino ti guardavo duellare con la spada e avrei voluto solo stringerti la mano. Come potevo, io che ero la ‘spada’ di qualcun altro? > pensò.

“Sono io che non vado bene per te. Non sono neanche vergine” disse con voce stridula.

Lavanda avvampò e chinò il capo, i lunghi capelli argentei le finirono davanti al viso oscurandolo.

“Ti sembra il momento di dire una cosa simile?! E poi nemmeno io, _baka_ ” disse.

“Io ti amo” esalò Tsuyoshi.

Lavanda chiuse il borsone, se lo caricò sulle spalle e scappò dalla stanza, le lacrime le rigarono il viso. Tsuyoshi allungò la mano verso di lei, vedendola correre via oltre la porta.


	4. Cap.4 Non riesco a dirti addio

Cap.4 Non riesco a dirti addio

 

_Ma il destino ti sta spingendo a miglia di distanza_

_E fuori dalla mia presa_

Tsuyoshi era riverso su una lamiera abbandonata nel mezzo di un parco, la testa piegata di lato e il capo che gli doleva, si portò una bottiglia di vino alle labbra e la finì. Decine di altre bottiglie erano sparpagliate intorno a lui, vuote, sull’erba. I suoi capelli erano scompigliati, i suoi occhi pesti e arrossati, il viso umido di lacrime, il kimono sporco di sudore e terra, era steso in modo scomposto e la testa gli doleva. Gemette e diede una serie di testate sulla lamiera sotto di lui, facendola risuonare.

< Mi sento così debole… sto perdendo il controllo delle mie fiamme… Evidentemente quel poco di affetto che Reborn nutriva per me si sta dissolvendo. Sto perdendo l’ultimo guardiano, e le mie fiamme della Terra sono diventate sabbia, non posso trattenerle.

Non riuscirò a obbedire nemmeno a quell’ultimo ordine, morirò > pensò. Urlò di dolore e il suo grido fece volare via i corvi neri posati sui vari rami degli alberi.

“Sei ridotto proprio male” sentì una voce maschile.

Tsuyoshi alzò lo sguardo e vide una figura sfocata, un uomo cinese stava ritto davanti a lui, i suoi occhi color ossidiana brillavano di riflessi color ametista, i suoi capelli erano lunghi e grigi.

“Lee? Sei tu?” esalò Tsuyoshi.

“E chi altri? Ho visto che non sei tornato a casa e sono venuto a prenderti”

“Giusto e se non torno chi ti paga il tuo maledettissimo debito. Vero?” ringhiò Tsuyoshi. Cercò di rimettersi in piedi, ma cadde carponi e vomitò.

Lee scosse il capo.

“Guarda come ti riduci. Non sei nemmeno l’ombra della persona che eri. Come si può avere stima di te?” domandò.

“Stima? Chi cazzo ha mai avuto stima di me?!” sbraitò Tsuyoshi, fino a sentire la gola raschiare.

“Eri un buon Varia” rispose Lee.

Tsuyoshi si rimise in piedi con le gambe tremanti, boccheggiando, vedeva la figura di Lee moltiplicarsi sfocata.

“Come a dire un buon stronzo! Ho condannato vecchi, donne, bambini, sacerdoti e suore. Ho ucciso padri di famiglia davanti ai loro figli. Ho giocato con le vite della gente in nome di un Santo, relegandolo in un ruolo freddo come le statue d’oro della stupida cattedrale Vongola!

Che cazzo vuol dire un buon Varia?” sbraitò. Ricadde in avanti e Lee lo afferrò, appoggiandoselo contro.

“Su, su, mi occupo io di te” disse Lee.

Tsuyoshi gorgogliò, abbandonandosi esanime tra le braccia di Hibari.

“Vorrei rimanere sempre al tuo fianco, ma devo occuparmi di Namimori. In fondo sono il sindaco” disse, posandogli un bacio sulla testa.

Tsuyoshi si abbandonò con braccia e gambe spalancate, boccheggiando.

“Lavanda…” biascicò.

“Oh, allora lo hai saputo. Oggi è partita per il Canada con la sua famiglia, torneranno tra un mese per celebrare il suo matrimonio con un suo lontano cugino che vive lì. Uno dalla parte di suo padre. È strano che un italiano come Gokudera abbia dei parenti in Canada” disse Lee.

Tsuyoshi sbarrò gli occhi.

“Matrimonio?” gemette.


	5. Cap.5 Sposa me

Cap.5 Sposa me

 

 

 

_Ma tu sei qui nel mio cuore_

_Quindi chi mi può fermare se decido che_

_Tu sei il mio destino?_

 

 

“Lavanda! Ti prego, Lavanda non puoi farlo!” gridò Tsuyoshi. Evitò il colpo di pistola di uno degli uomini della Yakuza, ne trapassò un altro da parte a parte con la spada, che era diventata di metallo. Balzò su una panchina, duellando con la spada di un altro Yamamoto, lo allontanò con un calcio in pieno viso.

“Non puoi sposarti con qualcuno che non ami!” gridò. Balzò, girando su se stesso e raggiunse con una serie di lame di vento tutti quelli intorno, facendoli indietreggiare. Taglio in pezzi i proiettili di fiamme e non che gli stavano sparando contro.

Lavanda si affacciò dalla finestra e lo vide risalì lungo i rampicanti del muro della sua casa.

“Tsuyoshi?” domandò, sgranando gli occhi.

“Lavanda, ti prego. Io ti amo!” gridò Tsuyoshi. Un proiettile gli volò radente al viso, graffiandogli il viso.

“Tsuyoshi, è pericoloso!” urlò Lavanda. Si mise sul davanzale della sua finestra, con una mano si tenne la gonna candida che le aderiva alla pelle e porse l’altra a Tsuyoshi, l’uomo l’afferrò e la donna lo tirò su.

“Signorina!”. “Signorina stia attenta”. “Lì rischia di cadere!”. Diverse voci di accorata preoccupazione si accavallarono tra loro.

Tsuyoshi l’abbracciò, stringendola a sé, nascondendogli il viso tra i capelli argentei, respirando l’odore di lei e singhiozzò.

“Ti prego. Non posso perderti, non posso accettare di vederti sposare un altro. I-io… ho già fatto un errore simile in passato e non ci si riprende. Ti supplico, non condannare la mia vita…” implorò. Singhiozzò, le lacrime gli rigarono il viso, mentre il naso gli gocciolava.

Uno degli uomini nel cortiletto sotto di loro sparò, ma fu Lavanda a tagliare a metà il proiettile.

“Io non voglio sposarmi con quel tipo. È una persona orribile, un certo Gideon Rogers. Ho trovato dei documenti che lo incriminano, per aver fatto assassinare suo fratello e diventare presidente Americano ed espandersi fino al Canada” gemette Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò con foga.

“Tu sei qui nel mio cuore. Se decidi di stare con me, chi mi potrà fermare se decido che tu sei il mio destino?” domandò.

Per un attimo Lavanda vide gli occhi dell’altro brillare di rosso sangue e i suoi capelli tingersi di vermiglio.

< Assomiglia così tanto al boss, ma ha qualcosa di folle che a lui mancava… è come se fosse l’altra metà della sua anima, come io sono metà di mia sorella Lavina… > pensò.

“Allora decidilo” sussurrò.

Tsuyoshi la prese in braccio, stringendola a sé con un braccio e con l’altra mano continuò a stringere la spada, balzò sul tetto e si mise a correre, balzò da un tetto all’altro, allontanandosi dalla villa degli Yamamoto.

Lavanda si strinse a lui e gli appoggiò la testa sul petto, sentiva i muscoli di lui tesi sotto di lei, il battito accelerato del suo cuore e socchiuse gli occhi, i capelli argentei le sferzavano il viso.

< Non ho mai fatto una follia così di mia volontà > pensarono all’unisono.


	6. Cap.6 Taki’s sushi

Cap.6 Taki’s sushi

 

_Che succederebbe se riscrivessimo le stelle?_

 

Tsuyoshi saltellò sul posto, gridò e alzò la spada al cielo, si mise a danzare dimenando braccia e gambe, facendo ondeggiare la fascetta candida che gli stringeva la fronte. Allungò la mano verso Lavanda che scoppiò a ridere e prese la mano di lui, improvvisò a sua volta dei passi di danza davanti al quadrato di lamiera alle loro spalle, conficcato nel prato.

Tsuyoshi la fece volteggiare, se la premette contro il petto, i capelli di lei gli sferzarono il petto, continuarono a ballare. A piedi nudi sul prato, sporcandosi di terra umida.

Lavanda si allontanò, riprendendo fiato.

Tsuyoshi batté le mani dando vita al ritmo, Lavanda gorgheggiò, tenendo le labbra aperte ad o e Tsuyoshi recuperò una chitarra che aveva aggiustato con degli scarti di spazzatura e si mise a suonare.

“Cosa ne diresti se riscrivessimo le stelle?” cantò lei.

Tsuyoshi suonava seguendo il ritmo adesso era la voce di lei a dare.

“Potremmo cambiarle di posto, solo io e te”. Proseguì Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi si sedette su una pietra, continuando a suonare, Lavanda si sedette sul suo ginocchio e continuò a cantare con lui che suonava fino alle prime luci dell’alba.

“Il tuo locale di sushi lo apriremo insieme. Potremmo usare il simbolo degli Yamamoto come logo” disse Lavanda.

“Intendi la rondine che vola dando vita a un cerchio d’acqua con al centro una foglia di the?” chiese Tsuyoshi.

Lavanda annuì.

“In fondo il cognome già ci univa da prima di innamorarci. Era proprio destino” disse.

“G-già…” esalò Tsuyoshi.

Lavanda congiunse le mani dalle dita sottili e affusolate.

“Ho sempre desiderato avere un figlio per chiamarlo Takeshi. Potremmo chiamare il locale Taki’s sushi, magari ci porta fortuna e ci fa avere anche il bambino” sussurrò.

Le iridi di Tsuyoshi brillarono.

“È semplicemente bellissimo! Una piccola cascata di felicità nelle nostre vite” disse Tsuyoshi.

Lavanda fece un sorriso impacciato e Tsuyoshi sorrise con espressione innamorata leggermente ebete.

“Finalmente ti vedo sorridere davvero” sussurrò.

Le gote pallide di Lavanda si tinsero di rosa.

“La lamiera posso trasformarla io in un riparo. Così non dormiamo sotto la pioggia e le intemperie, in caso” disse la donna.

Tsuyoshi sgranò gli occhi e appoggiò la chitarra sul terreno.

“Lo faresti?” domandò.

Lavanda annuì un paio di volte.

“Certo. Non ho delle manine così delicate come sembra” disse facendogli l’occhiolino.

Tsuyoshi le prese le mani nelle proprie.

“Oh, quando sto con te, mi fai ardere di passione. Sei una principessa del mare, mia signora del ghiaccio, permettimi di aiutarti” disse.

“Sei proprio un adulatore” sussurrò Lavanda.

“Solo quando devo tessere le lodi di una creatura divina come te. Non ti farò pentire un solo secondo di aver scelto di condividere la tua vita con la mia, te lo giuro” promise Tsuyoshi con tono infervorato.

Lavanda socchiuse gli occhi e piegò di lato la testa.

“Appena sentirai quello che ho da dire, te ne pentirai tu” disse. Si alzò in piedi e continuò a tenere le mani di lui. “Visto che sei l’uomo delle cose impossibile, riusciresti a tornare in camera mia e prendere i miei documenti? Non ci sono solo le cose su Gideon, ma anche tutte le tracce che ho raccolto fino ad ora per ritrovare mia sorella” spiegò.

Tsuyoshi le strinse le mani con più forza.

“Conta pure su di me, mia principessa” la rassicurò con voce seducente.


	7. Cap.7 Le tue debolezze

Cap.7 Le tue debolezze

 

_Dici che sei fatta per essere mia_

 

Tsuyoshi era sdraiato davanti a una lamiera di ferro su cui scivolavano le gocce di pioggia. Teneva una gamba stesa e l’altra piegata, il gomito appoggiato sul ginocchio.

Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli neri e bevve avidamente una sorsata dalla bottiglia di sakè.

“Preferivo il vino rosso, ma anche questo non è male” farfugliò.

“Già ubriaco di mattina presto? Io non so proprio cosa devo fare con te” gemette Lavanda. Gli mise uno specchio davanti. “Guardati, sei sfatto e puzzi” borbottò.

Tsuyoshi guardò gli scompigliati capelli neri, le occhiaie e le gote vermiglie. Si accarezzò il viso.

< Guardate cosa mi avete fatto > pensò. Prese lo specchio con la mano tremante, le lacrime si confusero con le gocce di pioggia.

Lavanda raggiunse i pezzi che aveva raccolto per il parco, iniziando a costruire un rifugio di legno, sfilò la lamiera dal terreno.

“Quando ti ho consigliato di sostituire il saké al vino, per le tue origini giapponesi, non intendevo che dovevi ubriacarti anche di quello. Non ti fa bene al fegato” lo riprese.

“S-scusa… non riesco a smettere…” biascicò Tsuyoshi.

Lavanda corrugò la fronte e lo guardò, ticchettandosi sul mento.

“Andrò in biblioteca, magari riuscirò a trovare qualche consiglio per smettere di bere. Inoltre dopo andiamo al lago, così ti aiuto a farti un bagno” propose.

Tsuyoshi cercò di mettersi in piedi, cadde carponi e vomitò sangue, Lavanda impallidì e si mise a gattoni accanto a lui, lo aiutò a sollevarsi e lo prese in braccio.

“Cosa ti sta succedendo?” chiese con voce tremante. Una serie di strappi e crepe si aprirono sul corpo e sul viso di Tsuyoshi, che ricadde semincosciente.

Lavanda lo adagiò sulla lamiera e si sfilò la giacca che lui le aveva procurato.

< Sembra una cosa legata alle fiamme > pensò.

“Aspetta, amore, ci penso io” disse, si voltò e corse via, i lunghi capelli argentei le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

Tsuyoshi mugolò nell’incoscienza, abbandonandosi completamente.

Riprese conoscenza sentendo delle mani gelide che lo toccavano e un brusio di voci, socchiuse gli occhi e li sgranò di scatto riconoscendo la donna davanti a lui.

“Sono in chiamata con la mia migliore amica, sono riuscita a trovare un telefono. Non ti affaticare, mi sto facendo spiegare come aiutarti” disse.

Tsuyoshi era scosso da tremiti.

“Va tutto bene, amore. La mia amica è, diciamo, la mia coscienza morale” disse Lavanda, gli posò le mani sulle spalle e lo fece stendere nuovamente.

“Gli Yamamoto tramutano le loro anime in demoni per non risentire delle tare genetiche dovute ai loro incesti. Ognuno di quei demoni, però, può scegliere di legarsi a un’anima che considera pura per farsi guidare, se vuole.

Come lei mi abbia considerato pura non si sa” disse la voce in vivavoce dal telefono. La si sentì ridacchiare.

“Anche se è dolce e _tenerosa_ , coccole…” disse Lavanda, strofinò la guancia contro il telefonino. “ _Cough_ , volevo dire… è una sacerdotessa. Può aiutare con le fiamme” disse.

“Tu sei vuoto. Hai bisogno di essere riempito da energia e devozione” spiegò la giovane al telefono.

“Po-potrei farlo io… insomma, sono stata guardiana ufficiale della Pioggia, so come si fa” mormorò Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi aprì la bocca, ma la richiuse.

< Appartiene a Manuel, ma conoscendolo lui sarebbe stato più che felice di farlo fare a fratellino… > pensò.

“Alla condizione che io ti possa riprendere con la telecamera” disse.

“Uh, furbetto il tuo ragazzo” sussurrò irriverente la giovane al telefono.

Lavanda si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“ _Baka hentai_ ” gemette.

L’amica al telefono disse: “Assecondalo. Potrebbe dimenticare tutto. Il vuoto ingoia anche i ricordi, un documento visivo potrebbe essere utile”.

Lavanda sospirò.

“V-va bene” esalò.

< Eccoti accontentato Manuel. Io lo so che prima o poi troverai il modo di vedere quei dannati video anche dall’aldilà… Inoltre, così sarò a posto, non dovrò più dipendere da Lee per rimanere vivo > pensò Tsuyoshi, sorridendo.

Lavanda chiuse la chiamata.

“Certo che sei una donna piena di risorse” sussurrò Tsuyoshi.

“In fondo sono fatta per essere tua” sussurrò Lavanda, stendendosi accanto a lui.

 


	8. Cap.8 Ci ritroveremo sempre

Cap.8 Ci ritroveremo sempre

 

_Nulla ci può tenere separati_

 

 

“Tsuyoshi, sono riuscita ad ottenere un solo biglietto per la Spagna. Come faremo?” chiese Lavanda con voce tremante. Era seduta sotto la lamiera che faceva da tetto alla casupola di legno che la Yamamoto era riuscita a costruire in mezzo al prato.

“Hai notizie sicure che tua sorella sia lì?” domandò Tsuyoshi.

Lavanda sospirò e negò con il capo, le iridi color fumo liquide, si massaggiò il cuore avvertendo una fitta.

“Assolutamente no, ma ho scoperto che hanno portato qualcuno d’importante per la famiglia Vongola lì. Lei era una guardiana del mio Boss, il vero Nono Boss dei Vongola…” gemette.

 “Ti seguo poco. Non capisco quasi nulla quando parli di Mafia. Però due cose le so: tu mi rendi più intelligente ed è importante che tu vada” la interruppe Tsuyoshi.

< Non solo non riesco a salvare la mia sorellina, ma non riesco nemmeno a farmi capire dall’uomo che amo > pensò Lavanda. Trattenne un singhiozzo e fece un sorriso di circostanza.

 “Come farai? Non possiamo separarci, per via delle tue fiamme” gli ricordò.

Tsuyoshi la rasserenò dicendo: “Tranquilla. La tua amica ha detto che si possono usare i video fino ad addirittura un anno”.

Lavanda si alzò in piedi e uscì dalla casupola, raggiungendolo e lo guardò in viso, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi.

“Mi aspetterai, mentre sarò via?” domandò.

“Farò di meglio. Mentre sei in viaggio, organizzerò il nostro matrimonio” promise Tsuyoshi, negando con il capo. S’indicò con il pollice e le fece l’occhiolino.

“Dove pensi di trovare un prete qui in Giappone che sappia organizzare un matrimonio che comprenda le cerimonie per Guardiani della famiglia Vongola?” chiese Lavanda, inarcando un sopracciglio argenteo.

Tsuyoshi le prese le mani nelle proprie.

“Hai dimenticato? L’impossibile è il mio mestiere. Ti farò trovare tutto pronto e vedrai, sarà il matrimonio che hai sempre sognato. Anche se saremo solo noi due, troverò dei testimoni. Magari quell’amica che senti sempre al telefono… E scoprirò chi è anche senza che tu me lo dica” disse.

“Pensi che andrà tutto bene. Ci ritroveremo, vero?” chiese Lavanda e la voce le tremò.

Tsuyoshi girò su se stesso, portandola con sé e le sorrise rassicurante, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Certo. Nulla ci può tenere separati” disse.

Lavanda gli lasciò andare le mani e gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi e gli ricoprì il viso di baci, Tsuyoshi le posò le mani sui fianchi e la sollevò. La baciò con trasporto, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono.

< Ci credo davvero. Il destino ci farà ritrovare sempre > pensò Tsuyoshi.

Lavanda si staccò riprendendo fiato e dimenò i piedi.

“Finalmente sarai costretto a farti una doccia, almeno per il matrimonio” sussurrò, muovendo le gambe.

Tsuyoshi scoppiò a ridere.

“Sono innamorato di te!” gridò. Un uccellino, spaventato, volò via cinguettando.

“Sono innamorata di un meraviglioso _baka_ e lo sposerò!” urlò a sua volta Lavanda. Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.

Tsuyoshi girò su se stesso, tenendola per i fianchi, Lavanda rimase aggrappata a lui, i lunghi capelli argentei le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

 


	9. Cap.9 Nozze

Cap.9 Nozze

 

_Saresti colei che dovevo trovare_

 

“Tu-tutta questa gente… l’hai davvero trovata andando in Italia?” domandò Lavanda, sbattendo le palpebre nel vedere la Chiesa gremita.

“Sì” rispose Tsuyoshi, indicandole la porta aperta.

Le gote di Lavanda divennero di un rosa acceso, gli sistemò la cravatta che aveva allacciata storta.

“Mi spiego come sei andato in Italia, senza i soldi per il biglietto?” domandò la donna.

“Questa è una storia fantastica e sarò felice di raccontartela appena ci saremo sposati. Ah, a proposito, la Chiesa l’ho fatta costruire io e… a casa abbiamo un maiale adesso” disse Tsuyoshi, porgendole il braccio.

“T-tu… sei unico… _baka_ , ma unico” esalò lei, prendendolo a braccetto.

Tsuyoshi la condusse dentro, posandole un bacio sulla guancia.

“Devo farmi un cellulare anche io. Così la prossima volta potrò telefonarti anche io mentre sono in viaggio. Ho speso un capitale in monetine nei telefoni pubblici” disse.

Lavanda si mordicchiò il labbro.

< Non aveva abbastanza soldi per tutto questo. Soprattutto per i vestiti e mi ha anche parlato di una cena al ristorante. Spero non si stia mettendo nei guai per me > pensò.

Nel momento in cui iniziarono la loro avanzata lungo la navata, un pianista iniziò a suonare la marcia nuziale all’organo.

Lavanda impallidì riconoscendo il sacerdote dei matrimoni Vongola ufficiale oltre l’altare, si voltò e riconobbe parecchi visi di mafiosi.

< Se il Nono viene a sapere che gli ha svuotato metà del paese, lo cercherà e lo farà fuori. Oh, cielo, avrei dovuto avvertirlo di più dei rischi della Mafia > pensò.

Riconobbe la sua migliore amica Pesca che la salutava dimenando una mazza da baseball, aveva un pipistrello volpe volante addormentato sulla testa.

Sorrise vedendo che c’era anche Nana, la moglie di Iemitsu.

“Suppongo che quelle due siano le mie testimoni. Non mi hai detto che invitavi mezza Namimori” sussurrò all’orecchio di Tsuyoshi. Quest’ultimo sorrise, Lavanda si piegò in avanti, il suo strascico bianco scivolava lungo il pavimento di marmo. “I tuoi quali sono?” domandò.

Tsuyoshi indicò con un cenno del capo Levi e Reborn.

“E tutta questa gente l’hai conosciuta in un viaggio solo e hanno deciso di seguirti in un viaggio per il mondo?” chiese Lavanda.

“Diciamo” rispose Tsuyoshi.

< Beh, i viaggi erano più di uno, ma il concetto è lo stesso. In fondo, parecchi mi hanno seguito direttamente in questo viaggio. Ci sono alcune cose che è meglio che non le dica, tipo che ho terrorizzato la principessa degli Arcobaleno, Luce, con quel maiale, o che adesso ho un altro soprannome che è ‘il terrore dei Vongola’ o che ho quasi del tutto sterminato i Giglio Nero. Penso che la faccenda di Luce sia meglio non dirla neanche a Reborn, lui soffre così tanto da quando lei è uscita dalla sua vita spezzandogli il cuore.

Beh, almeno potrò raccontare a Lavanda del periodo al circo e la vita segreta dei clandestini del transatlantico dove mi trovavo. Non vedo l’ora di poterle parlare di quanto è stato divertente quel viaggio sull’aereo di Pesca! > pensò.

“Sei proprio l’uomo delle cose impossibili” disse Lavanda, sorridendo.

Raggiunsero il sacerdote che aprì le braccia ed iniziò a parlare, la musica cessò e il suo salmodiare risuonò per tutta la cattedrale. Il basso brusio proveniente dagli ospiti continuò a diffondersi, in sordina.

< Mio marito, tra poco > pensò Lavanda, le iridi le brillarono di gioia. <… Se solo ti avessi trovato sorellina mia. Ti giuro, ti troverò! Con lui al mio fianco deve succedere per forza >.

“Dovunque io vada, alla fine colei che dovrò trovare sempre, sei tu” le bisbigliò Tsuyoshi.


	10. Cap.10 Compromessi

Cap.10 Compromessi

 

_Dipende da te, e dipende da me_

 

Lavanda fu scossa da tremiti e tossì, la fronte le scottava e i suoi occhi erano liquide, si avvolse nella casacca.

Tsuyoshi le si accomodò accanto, sentendo la tosse di lei peggiorare e la strinse al petto, cullandosela contro.

“Ti senti male?” domandò.

Lavanda annuì, la testa le doleva e si abbandonò contro di lui, strofinandogli il capo sul petto.

“T-ti faccio… preoccupare…” esalò.

< Non posso portarla da Pesca. In quel tempio ci sono i demoni polpi, ma non può neanche rimanere qui. Sta prendendo troppo freddo > pensò.

“Amore. Ti andrebbe di riposare un po’. Vado a recuperare qualcosa di caldo” le disse.

Lavanda gli prese la mano tra le sue bollenti e la baciò.

“Vedi di non sparire, amore” implorò. Il labbro inferiore le tremò.

< Come posso dirgli che i miei istinti suicidi stanno peggiorando? La mia vita non potrebbe essere più bella di così, ma è come se ci fosse un gorgo oscuro che mi sta risucchiando. Non riesco a smettere di fare strani pensieri e spesso non mi ricordo cosa faccio > pensò. Singhiozzò e si massaggiò le tempie, tremando più forte.

“Non preoccuparti, tesoro. Torno subito, lo sai, niente può tenermi lontano da te” sussurrò Tsuyoshi.

“Il nostro amore non finirà, vero? Non impazzirai un giorno e mi caccerai dalla tua vita preferendo una sciacquetta svampita piena di odio e una megera invidiosa?” domandò Lavanda e la voce le tremò.

Tsuyoshi le posò un bacio sulla fronte bollente e riprese le mani di lei nelle proprie.

“Questo dipende da noi. Dipende da me e dipende da te, ma io ti giuro, farò di tutto perché questo non accada” giurò.

“N-non metterti nei guai” gemette Lavanda. Tsuyoshi la fece stendere e le tenne le mani finché non si fu addormentata, si alzò in piedi e si allontanò. Aveva iniziato a piovere e l’acqua gli sferzava il viso, la sua fascetta e i capelli gocciolavano, mentre delle gocce s’infiltravano nel suo spesso kimono facendolo tremare, i suoi sandali di legno affondarono prima nell’erba e nel fango del prato, poi nelle pozzanghere che disseminavano la strada.

Raggiunse un telefono pubblico e cercò inutilmente una monetina. Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e tremò, vedendo che Lee avanzava verso di lui.

Il cielo fu squarciato da un fulmine e Hibari gl’indicò l’ombrello, Tsuyoshi vi si mise di sopra, tremando.

“Non voglio carità” esalò Tsuyoshi.

“Lo so. Però suppongo tu rivoglia la casa che ti ho prestato. Il debito che hai nei miei confronti rimane lo stesso e anche l’affitto e gl’interessi che aggiungerò di volta in volta. Ogni cosa che ti dovrò fornire, diventerà un altro motivo per incrementare la somma finale” disse Lee.

“Lo so. Pagherò il conto, pian piano, appena avrò dei soldi provenienti dal negozio. Per ora continuerò a utilizzare i proventi della mia parte del negozio che condivido Ubbirow. Però non ho nessuna intenzione di pagare gl’interessi… resto pur sempre un Vongola” biascicò Tsuyoshi.

Lee gli afferrò il mento e gli alzò il capo.

“Ricordati, c’è sempre l’altro metodo” soffiò.

Tsuyoshi si divincolò e indietreggiò.

“No, finché non sarò costretto dal rischio di morte” ringhiò e corse via.

< Stasera stessa potrò offrire a Lavanda una casa > pensò.

 


	11. Cap.11 Nuova casa, nuova vita

Cap.11 Nuova casa, nuova vita

 

_Nessuno può dire cosa diventeremo_

_Quindi perché non riscriviamo le stelle?_

 

“Questa casa è fantastica e posso trasformare quella rimessa abbandonata in un negozio. Certo, non mi piace troppo il vicino” ammise Lavanda. Le sue iridi color fumo erano liquide.

< Non dirlo a me. Sono un Hitman e quel tipo, ogni volta che rientra di notte e fa tutto quel rumore, mi fa scattare come una molla. Mi puzza tantissimo, ma d’altronde se Lee mi ha rifilato questa casa, vuol dire che è la peggiore di questo quartiere di Namimori > pensò Tsuyoshi.

“Un negozio?” chiese e la voce gli tremò.

Lavanda annuì e gli sorrise.

“Possiamo finalmente aprire il Taki’s sushi. Cucirò con le mie mani lo stemma, lo dipingerò in giro e farò l’insegna. Vedrai, realizzeremo il tuo sogno, non dovrai più vendere porta a porta o con un banchetto per strada. Tanto te l’ho dimostrato che so cavarmela con la costruzione.

Amo il fatto che finalmente io possa fare cose per mia scelta, rovinandomi queste dannate manine perfette” sussurrò.

Tsuyoshi le prese nelle sue.

“Non lo sono mai state. Avevi già dei calli da pianista che adoro sentirmi addosso… vorrei solo tu mi accarezzassi più profondamente” disse.

Lavanda arrossì, sentendo le gote e le orecchie accaldate.

“Il solito _hentai_ , ma ora che abbiamo una camera da letto appartata, possiamo fare anche quello... baka-marito” sussurrò.

Tsuyoshi le lasciò le mani e corse a chiudere porte e finestre, Lavanda ridacchiò.

< Senza _preda_ mi farà un po’ male a causa dell’anima demoniaca, ma in fondo si tratta di lui. Mi sento al sicuro tra le sue braccia  > pensò.

“Sai. Potrei trovare un vecchio pianoforte e sistemarlo come ho fatto con la chitarra. Così oltre che cantare, puoi anche suonare” propose Tsuyoshi.

Lavanda si sistemò su un vecchio divano, allungando le gambe ed iniziò a spogliarsi con gesti impacciati, la sua figura risultava ancora più minuta coperta solo dai lunghi capelli argentei.

“Po-potrebbe essere… l’inizio della nostra nuova vita…” sussurrò.

< Magari un giorno mi dirai perché hai l’aspetto della mia guardia del corpo e fingi di essere uno Yamamoto > pensò.

“Nessuno può dire cosa diventeremo. Quindi perché non riscriviamo le stelle” disse Tsuyoshi. Iniziò a spogliarsi a sua volta, con movimenti lenti, si nascose dietro un mobile quando si sfilò la tuta aderente da capitano dei Varia che gli faceva da intimo. La nascose dentro il kimono appallottolato e la raggiunse, stendendosi al suo fianco sul divano.

“V-vuoi che mi metta le protezioni?” chiese.

“Proviamo senza. Voglio creare una famiglia con te. Avere… una nostra piccola stellina” sussurrò Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi le accarezzò la gota con il dorso della mano e le posò un bacio sotto il collo, sui seni minuti.

“Se dovesse essere una femmina, come la chiameremo?” domandò.

“Kiko ti piace?” provò Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi si grattò un sopracciglio.

“Sembra una marca di cosmetici” ammise.

Lavanda arrossì e si strinse a lui, guardandolo in viso.

“Lamù?” chiese con voce tremante.

“Mi piace parecchio” rispose Tsuyoshi. Le mise una ciocca di lunghi capelli grigi dietro l’orecchio, sentendole lisce al tocco.


	12. Cap.12 Il piccolo Taki

Cap.12 Il piccolo Taki

 

_Forse il mondo può essere nostro_

_Stasera_

 

Tsuyoshi sbadigliò guardando l’orologio appeso alla parete e sorrise, fischiettando. Era intento a decapitare una fila di pesci, togliendo loro la pelle, lanciava e riprendeva al volo una ventina di coltelli nello stesso momento, toglieva le scaglie e le spine, eliminava le code e gli scarti commestibili li faceva cadere in un secchio, il resto nella spazzatura. Nel frattempo riusciva a girare i noodles, togliere i gamberetti dal fuoco, occuparsi del riso.

Sul bancone si creavano file e file di prodotti di sushi.

< Gli scarti posso darli al maiale, sembra gradirli > pensò.

Udì che qualcuno entrava.

“Taki’s sushi buongiorno!” trillò. La sua voce risuonò attraverso tutto il piccolo locale di legno, con una decina di sedie e solo quattro tavoli.

Lavanda gli sorrise e si diresse dietro il bancone, posandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

“Ho distribuito i volantini e ci ho messo il numero di casa, passeremo il telefono anche qui in negozio e potrai fare consegne a domicilio con la tua nuova bicicletta” disse.

“Non sai quanto è elettrizzante avere dei turni fissi con degli orari precisi. Mi sento finalmente una persona responsabile” rispose Tsuyoshi.

“Dalle sette di mattina alle sette di sera, con una pausa pranzo di un’ora all’una. Tutti i giorni compreso i festivi” recitò Lavanda a memoria.

Tsuyoshi rise e finì di cucinare.

“Il nostro piccolo Taki avrà un padre responsabile. Lo dice anche il dottore” disse la donna.

“Alla fine è voluto essere un maschio. È già un bel tipetto che vuole avere il nome del locale” rispose Tsuyoshi.

“Ha preso da te” sussurrò Lavanda.

“Spero prenda la tua bellezza e il tuo cervello, meravigliosa principessa” ribatté Tsuyoshi. Si lavò le mani e chiuse la teca di plastica sul bastone, spegnendo la piastra. “Ho una piccola sorpresa per entrambi. Sia te che il bambino”. Si abbassò e cercò qualcosa nel cassettone sotto il bancone.

“La nostra piccola ‘collanina di perle’” sussurrò Lavanda, accarezzandosi il ventre rigonfio.

Tsuyoshi si mise alle sue spalle e, da dietro, le mise una collana di perle al collo.

Lavanda impallidì e la prese con una mano.

“È una follia, chissà quanto ti sarà costata” esalò.

Tsuyoshi le posò un bacio sul collo e le accarezzò la schiena, facendola fremere.

“Non ti dimostra mai a sufficienza il mio amore e la mia riconoscenza per tutto quello che fai per me” disse.

Lavanda pianse di gioia, negando con il capo, il viso coperto dai lunghi capelli grigi.

“Sei proprio fantastico. Però non ho bisogno di regali per amarti, meraviglioso marito mio” esalò.

Tsuyoshi le passò le mani sull’addome e si piegò, avvicinando il viso al pancione della moglie.

“Hai sentito? Tua madre mi ha detto che sei fantastico. Voglio che anche tu sappia che non ci può essere un tesoro più grande di te, non vedo l’ora di poterti stringere tra le mie braccia” disse.

< Nonostante il corpo fosse di Tsukoshi, grazie alla fertilità della mia fiamma della Terra il bambino sarà frutto del mio DNA. Però spero che non gli causi qualche problema il fatto che sia io che sua nonna fossimo Hitman… e soprattutto spero che il sangue che macchia le mie mani non possa contaminarlo in nessun modo > pensò, rialzandosi in piedi.

< Forse il mondo può davvero essere nostro, o almeno per stasera > si disse Lavanda, giocherellando con le perle della collana.

 


	13. Cap.13 Un piccolo Hitman

Cap.13 Un piccolo Hitman

 

_Pensi sia facile_

_Pensi che io non voglia correre da te_

 

Lavanda esalò un sospiro prolungato e guardò il piccolo Takeshi saltellare sul cadavere del vicino, completamente ricoperto di sangue, gorgogliava e dimenava il tagliaunghie del padre nella manina paffutella.

“Signorino. Avevamo già parlato di non eliminare i vicini. Pensa come la prendere tuo padre se lo scoprisse” disse.

< È nato Hitman di livello davvero alto, avrà preso da mia madre > pensò. Si piegò in avanti e prese il bambino tra le braccia e lo portò in casa, lo portò in bagno al piano di sopra e lo appoggiò sul fasciatoio.

Sentì dei tonfi e si affacciò alla finestra, il marito era intento a spalare del letame in un camion e sospirò, strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Forse dovrei andare a parlare con Lee. Sarà anche cambiato parecchio da quando è diventato sindaco della città, ma penso di poterlo ancora battere con la spada, non ha nessun diritto di trattare così mio marito. Poi come si permette di chiamarlo Tsu-chan?” chiese polemica, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi.

Sentì il figlio gorgogliare e lo vide estrasse il tentacolo di una piovra gigante da dietro la lavatrice. Lavanda gridò, afferrò una scopa e diede una serie di colpi al tentacolo, facendolo indietreggiare.

“Che diamine di casa maledetta è questa?! Nella camera da letto ci sono dei ragni d’oro inquietanti che cercano d’infiltrarsi sottopelle a mio marito. Qui la piovra! Taki stalle lontano” sbraitò.

Il bambino cercò di allontanare la scopa piangendo, grossi lacrimoni gli rigavano il viso.

Lavanda lo recuperò, stringendolo al petto, sporcandosi del sangue di cui era ricoperto il piccolo.

< Non è per niente facile nemmeno riuscire a raggiungere mio marito. Come posso dirgli che casa nostra va così a pezzi e che i dottori da cui mi porta per la depressione mi fanno sentire peggio invece che meglio? Inoltre stiamo spendendo davvero troppi soldi in medicine per prenderne di ancora più costose >. Uscì dal bagno e fece un sospiro rumoroso.

“Andiamo nel bagnetto piccolo. Ti faccio il bagnetto nella bacinella, speriamo che lì sia più sicuro” gemette.

“No-gggh… noaaa…” biascicò il piccolo, battendo le manine.

“Taki, te lo dice anche tuo padre. Non far vedere che sei già così intelligente così piccolo. Non è normale per i bambini non Hitman” lo riprese sua madre.

“Nonna” disse Takeshi.

Lavanda gemette.

“Smettila di ignorarmi signorino e no, la piovra non è tua nonna” borbottò. Cercò di togliergli il tagliaunghie dalle manine, ma Takeshi fu più lesto a nasconderselo nel pannolino.

“Guai a te se poi osi mettertelo in bocca sporco di cacca” lo riprese Lavanda. Entrò nel bagnetto e cercò una bacinella, mettendola sopra il coperchio abbassato del water. < Devo cercare di sbrigarmi se voglio arrivare in tempo a parlare con Lee. Però non posso lasciare il piccolo sporco di sangue, rischia di prendersi qualche malattia > rifletté. Aprì il rubinetto e controllò che l’acqua fosse a temperatura ambiente.

Takeshi utilizzò le sue tracce di fiamme del cielo della notte per teletrasportarsi a casa delle vicine e si udirono delle urla.

“Oh no!” gemette Lavanda.


	14. Cap.14 La malattia si aggrava

Cap.14 La malattia si aggrava

 

_Ma ci sono montagne_

_E porte che non possiamo trapassare_

 

 

“Mi dispiace doverglielo dire, ma sua moglie sta peggiorando sempre di più. Crediamo che l’unica a questo punto sia mandarla in un centro specializzato.

Ne conosciamo proprio uno con delle terme dove potrà andare questa estate portando il bambino con sé” disse il dottore. Dietro le sue spalle il muro del suo studio era tappezzato di riconoscimenti, attestati, lauree e un quadro che riportava la raffigurazione di un veliero.

Lavanda era seduta su una sedia, la testa china e il viso in ombra, lo sguardo spento e gli occhi color fumo leggermente stinti.

Tsuyoshi era ritto dietro di lei, le teneva le mani sulle spalle e le stringeva, nascondendo i tremiti.

“Quando costa?” chiese.

Lavanda gemette.

“Non possiamo permettercelo” biascicò.

“La parcella è molto alta, si deve preparare…” disse il dottore. Si sfilò gli occhiali e li pulì sul suo maglioncino di marca.

“Faremo un prestito al massimo, amore” sussurrò Tsuyoshi.

Lavanda sentiva la collana bruciarle la pelle, trattenne l’impulso di strapparsela di dosso e boccheggiò, scuotendo il capo.

“Rendetevi conto che vostro figlio potrebbe avere la stessa patologia della madre. Non siamo sicuri sia una semplice depressione. Pensiamo sia una sindrome e ci sono stati altri casi in tutto il mondo, sempre più diffusi e abbiamo riscontrato che se il soggetto era già malato mentre era in attesa, lo ha attaccato alla prole” disse il dottore atono.

Lavanda singhiozzò, guardando il medico con gli occhi sgranati.

“Il bambino?” esalò.

Tsuyoshi si mise in ginocchio accanto a lei e prese le sue mani nelle proprie.

“Tesoro mio, non preoccuparti. Se in quel posto potete guarire, troverò il modo per mandarvici” promise.

Lavanda ansimò e si sfilò la collana dal collo, Tsuyoshi si ritrasse, mentre la moglie la metteva in tasca.

< Quando ci siamo sposati, pensavo che avremmo potuto cambiare il mondo. Mi sbagliavo. Impazzirò come il mio boss, finirò solo per fare del male a quelli che amo o a me stessa.

Ci sono montagne e porte che non possiamo oltrepassare nemmeno con il nostro amore > pensò Yamamoto.

“Pensa che potrà davvero aiutare me e mio figlio?” domandò al dottore con voce tremante.

“Al momento è l’ultima opportunità. I soggetti che ritornano guariti dal quel posto sperimentale non hanno più ricadute, purtroppo per gli altri a quel punto tutto diviene inutile” spiegò quest’ultimo.

“Quindi se non funziona neanche quello, saremo irrecuperabili?” domandò Lavanda.

Il dottore annuì.

“È l’unica opportunità per lei e per suo figlio. Da qui a quest’estate avrete tutto il tempo per fare un prestito” disse.

Tsuyoshi si rimise in piedi.

“Amore, allora, vuoi tentare?” chiese.

Lavanda si alzò in piedi e fece un inchino al dottore.

“La ringrazio” disse. Si voltò verso il marito, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò con freddezza fuori dalla stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“I soldi li prenderemo vendendo la collana” disse gelida.

“Lavanda, quella…” esalò Tsuyoshi.

“Non voglio sentire storie. La nostra ‘vera’ collana di perle è Takeshi e dobbiamo combattere per lui. Questa è solo un simbolo” disse Lavanda, allontanandosi con passo tremante.

“Hai ragione, amore” sussurrò Tsuyoshi, seguendola.


	15. Cap.15 Ricercato

Cap.15 Ricercato

 

 

_So che ti stai chiedendo perché_

_Perché noi siamo capaci di essere_

_Solo tu ed io_

 

 

Lavanda appoggiò le mani sulle gambe, sentì dei passi, si voltò e chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo.

“Tsuyoshi, amore!” trillò.

Tsuyoshi le mise in mano un piccolo panda fatto di riso, alcuni chicchi erano stati tinti con il nero di seppia.

“Perché sei triste?” domandò.

Lavanda arrossì.

“Tu non puoi capirlo, perché non sei un mafioso, ma è successa una cosa molto brutta. Il Nono boss dei Vongola ha rimpiazzato il suo Capitano dei Varia traditore e fatto uccidere il Capitano dei Varia di Settimo” spiegò.

< Lei non lo sa che Manuel è morto e al suo posto c’è un usurpatore > pensò Tsuyoshi.

“La morte e il tradimento li capiscono anche i non mafiosi” ribatté.

Lavanda arrossì e incassò il capo tra le spalle, sospirando.

“Scusa, sono stata scortese. È che… un tempo il boss era una persona diversa. Da quando mi ha scacciato non ha più voluto vedere nessuno e…” esalò.

Tsuyoshi se l’adagiò contro e le posò un bacio sulla fronte pallida.

“Non devi scusarti, amore. In fondo è nella natura Yamamoto essere acidi, tu per i canoni sei gentile. Semplicemente non mi piacciono i mafiosi” ammise.

Lavanda sospirò.

“Fai bene a non averci niente a che fare. Sono preoccupata. Sai, il traditore ha proprio il tuo nome e ho sempre paura ti possano dare la caccia. Ora che ha anche perso il suo posto, sarà un ricercato” mormorò.

Tsuyoshi si mordicchiò l’interno della guancia.

< Hai ragione a preoccuparti, visto che si tratta di me. Sto intessendo una spessa rete di bugie, come una ragnatela e finirò per intrappolarmi da solo come una sciocca mosca > pensò.

Takeshi, nella culla, si divincolò, svegliandosi e scalciò la coperta col piedino. Tsuyoshi raggiunse suo figlio, lo prese in braccio e se lo strinse al petto, posandogli un bacio su una delle manine.

< Quando lo tocca ho sempre paura che Takeshi scatti come Hitman, invece… > pensò Lavanda.

Takeshi si allungò verso la sua culla, prese la sua copertina e la mise sulla spalla del padre, annuendo.

“Il mio piccolo mare protettivo” cinguettò Tsuyoshi con sguardo adorante.

< So perché ti stai chiedendo perché non siamo capaci di essere solo noi, tu, io e il bambino. Perché non riesco a godermi questo nido sicuro, che ci protegge.

Il mondo purtroppo non resta fuori solo se chiudi la porta. Tu non vuoi dirmi perché alle volte piangi mentre dormi, non so se riuscirò a salvare Taki dal mio stesso male. Il locale è sempre vuoto, a parte quei clienti strani che sono tuoi amici di vecchia data e che possono venire solo qualche volta e non pagano neanche tanto.

Io non riesco a trovare lavoro. Perché non vuoi lasciare Namimori? Cosa mi stai nascondendo? > pensò Lavanda, fissando il marito. Chinò la testa e sospirò, i lunghi capelli argentei le finirono davanti al viso.

Tsuyoshi si sedette accanto a lei e le fece prendere in braccio loro figlio, stringendo entrambi.

“Ti va se io sono e tu canti? A Taki piace quando lo facciamo e tu lo tieni a te” sussurrò.

Lavanda fece un sorriso tirato.

“Certo” sussurrò.

< Magari mi farà dimenticare tutto questo e il fatto che il Boss come capitano dei Varia abbia scelto un bambino > pensò.


	16. Cap.16 L’amara realtà

Cap.16 L’amara realtà

_ Ma senza queste mura _

_ Sappiamo che quando andiamo fuori _

_ Ti sveglierai e vedrai che dopotutto siamo senza speranza _

Tsuyoshi venne spintonato da un uomo, il suo datore di lavoro scoppiò a ridere sguaiatamente e lo raggiunse alla schiena con un legno. Gli altri operai lo indicavano e ridevano.

“Certo che sei proprio un imbranato!” gridò uno di questi.

Tsuyoshi cercò di rialzarsi dolorante, il suo datore di lavoro lo fece piegare in due con un pugno.

Lee osservava tutto questo con aria di sufficienza, sbadigliando.

“Sei proprio imbranato T _su-chan_ ” disse gelido.

Tsuyoshi scosse il capo e indietreggiò, con le gambe aperte, il sangue sulle labbra.

__

_ “Ti proteggerò sempre,  _ Tsu-chan _” disse Lee. I lunghi capelli mori gl’incorniciavano il viso, le sue iridi more brillavano di riflessi color ametista._

_ “Ed io con lui, fratellino” sussurrò gentilmente Manuel. Gli mise un titanico dito sulla testa, accarezzandogliela. _

_ Tsuyoshi sorrise. _

Tsuyoshi cadde a terra steso, colpito dalla pala di un altro operaio, il sangue gli sgorgava dalla fronte, il suo corpo formicolava e non riusciva ad alzarsi.

Ingoiò un gemito, le risate degli altri gli rimbombavano nella testa, fu scosso da tremiti.

“B-ba-ba… basta…” gemette, balbettando. I suoi occhi erano spenti e sulla sua pelle si erano venuti a creare una serie di lividi, vedeva sempre più sfocato.

< Tsuyoshi svegliati. Questo mondo fa schifo! Non c’è speranza, ogni volta che esci di casa è un inferno. Lo sai anche tu… Ogni volta che vado fuori, che abbandono le mura di casa, mi fanno a pezzi.

È sempre stato così, sin da bambino. Lo dicevo sempre al mio piccolo Levi > pensò. Gli altri iniziarono a prenderlo a calci, facendolo rotolare sull’asfalto, ingoiava aria a fatica.

Avvertì delle sottili braccia gelide, ma dalla stretta di ferra, issarlo.

Lavanda se lo caricò in spalla, teneva una spada sfoderata davanti a sé, la sua figura risultava ugualmente in ombra.

“Lee. Forse, con la ‘senilità’ ti sei dimenticato che sono una Yamamoto. Lui è mio marito, non ti è concesso trattarlo così” ringhiò.

Tsuyoshi fece un gemito prolungato e perse i sensi, abbandonandosi sopra le spalle della consorte.

“Non ho dimenticato niente, sei tu che non sai abbastanza. Vedi…”. Iniziò a rispondere Hibari.

Lavanda gli puntò la lama della spada contro.

“Lascialo stare” sillabò.

Lee assottigliò gli occhi mori.

“Attenta a chi minacci. Non vorrei che ti capitasse un incidente. Voglio ricordarti che io resto uno dei prediletti del Nono, mentre tu sei stata scacciata” disse gelido.

“Sono ancora più forte di te, Lee. Non ti temo” disse Lavanda, dirigendosi verso casa sua, con una mano teneva il marito e con l’altra non lasciava l’elsa della spada.

“Stai attenta. Io ti ho avvisato” sibilò Lee.

< Tutto ciò che appartiene a Tsuyoshi viene eliminato o gli viene portato via. Yamamoto o no, se non lo lascerai al suo destino, verrete spazzati via appena abbandonerete quelle quattro mura. La vostra casetta e la vostra favola felice non vi proteggeranno in eterno > pensò. Si voltò verso gli operai e si deterse le labbra con la lingua. 

“Lasciate tutto così. Faremo finire il lavoro a Tsuyoshi la prossima volta” ordinò.

“Va bene, sindaco” rispose il Capo cantiere.


	17. Cap.17 La durezza della vita

Cap.17 La durezza della vita

 

_Nessuno può riscrivere le stelle_

_Come possiamo dire che sarai mio?_

 

 

Lavanda infilò la testa del marito nel lavandino colmo d’acqua e gliela tirò fuori tenendolo per i capelli, Tsuyoshi tossì rumorosamente, vomitando acqua.

“Lavanda!” strillò. Si liberò dalla presa di lei e indietreggiò, cadendo a terra a gambe larghe. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide che indossava solo i boxer, deglutì rumorosamente e arrossì, alzando il capo.

“Ti ho trovato nuovamente ubriaco nel vicolo qui vicino. Ho capito che il lavoro è duro, ma…” disse gelida la donna, mettendo le mani sui fianchi.

“Io non ho bevuto!” sbraitò Tsuyoshi, muovendo le mani davanti a sé.

Lavanda si portò una mano alle tempie e le massaggiò, sospirando, negando con il capo.

“Non prendermi per stupida” gemette.

Tsuyoshi si lasciò cadere steso per terra, fissando il soffitto sopra di lui.

< Questo dev’essere l’inferno > pensò. Socchiuse gli occhi e deglutì rumorosamente.

“Da quando sto con te, sto cercando di essere una persona affidabile. Dormo, mangio e mi comporto come un vero Yamamoto, sto rispettando tutto ciò che so della tradizione Giapponese…”. Iniziò ad enumerare Tsuyoshi.

Lavanda piegò di lato il capo.

< E non capisco perché tu lo faccia, visto che hai l’aspetto di Tsukoshi. Quel nato ‘vecchio dentro’ che si occupava di me da bambina, quando ancora pensavo che sarei diventata Boss degli Yamamoto > pensò.

“… Potrei sempre ubriacarmi di saké, ma ho capito che ti metteva in imbarazzo davanti ai clienti. Io non voglio farti soffrire in nessun modo, quindi sono sobrio da davvero tanto tempo. Figuriamoci con Takeshi piccolo in casa, non voglio certo dargli un brutto esempio” esalò.

Lavanda gli prese la mano e lo issò, facendolo mettere ritto davanti a sé.

“Allora dimmi la tua versione delle cose? Io voglio davvero crederti, anche perché i tuoi poteri altrimenti potrebbero pensare che la mia è un’aggressione e farti avere una ricaduta” disse.

Tsuyoshi sospirò.

“Ammetto che ogni tanto, quando viene un particolare camion, mi ritrovo incosciente da qualche parte. Io non bevo, però puzzo come se lo avessi fatto. Mi sono informato, quel camion è di un Hitman che gira in questa zona e miete decine di vittime, anche tra bambini e animali. Non si sa chi lo assoldi, è quasi alla stregua di un serial killer.

Io non so perché mi succede, alle volte poi in zona trovo anche delle grosse buche. Tutto questo è difficile da credere, ma…” biascicò.

“Potrebbe essere la mia famiglia che cerca di rapirti per ucciderti e fartela pagare. Inoltre le sparizioni di chi ha a che fare con la Mafia sono comuni. Mia madre è finita proprio così, è scomparsa un giorno e nessuno l’ha più ritrovata. Quindi, ti prego, cerca di stare attento” lo supplicò la moglie.

Tsuyoshi si grattò la fronte e sospirò.

“Qui-quindi… mi credi?” domandò, con gli occhi lucidi.

“Ho imparato a capire che sembri mentire proprio quando dici la verità. Certo che ti credo, sono solo preoccupata per te” gemette Lavanda, abbracciandolo. Gli nascose il viso nel petto muscoloso e singhiozzò, Tsuyoshi le posò una mano sula capo e sospirò.

“Posso dirti anche un’altra verità?” chiese con tono grave.

“Certo” mormorò la moglie.

“Aveva ragione la tua amica, sto iniziando a perdere anche i ricordi. Divento sempre più vuoto amore mio, credo sia per quello che è facile rapirmi” ammise Tsuyoshi.

“Lo avevo notato. Stamattina sei uscito a comprare il latte sei volte” ammise Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi fece una risata isterica.

< Nessuno può riscrivere le stelle. Ti stanno già impedendo di essere mio > pensò Lavanda affranta.

                                                                                                                                         


	18. Cap.18 Malelingue

Cap.18 Malelingue

 

_Tutto ci tiene distanti_

_E io non sono colei che eri destinato a trovare_

 

 

Tsuyoshi prese i pesci che il pescivendolo gli porgeva con sguardo di astio e accarezzò la testa del bambino di un anno che stava in braccio alla moglie, quest’ultimo gli sorrise.

Tsuyoshi si allontanò, mettendo i pesci nella busta con il pane che teneva a mano e, muovendo il capo, fece lo slalom tra le bancarelle del porto. Comprò un polpo e dei pacchi di gamberetti.

“Tsuyoshi, ciao!” si sentì chiamare.

Riconobbe la vicina di casa e le sorrise, facendole un cenno con l’altra mano.

“Nana, ciao!” la salutò.

Nana lo raggiunse, teneva una busta stretta al petto e gli occhi socchiusi, le sue iridi color nocciola erano liquide.

< Assomiglia così tanto a Yuki… però i suoi movimenti sono meccanici… > pensò Tsuyoshi.

“Mio marito Iemitsu oggi dovrebbe tornare almeno in tempo per la cena. Voglio fargli trovare la cena pronta” spiegò Nana.

Tsuyoshi guardò il grembiule di lei e si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore.

< Alle volte ho un dubbio su di lei, anche considerando di chi è moglie > valutò.

“Tutte queste buste mi vengono pesanti” ammise Nana, facendo dei versi di dolore.

“Se vuoi te le porto io fino a casa. Oggi mia moglie, mi ha telefonato dopo aver portato mio figlio all’asilo, mi ha detto che passa al centro anziani per aiutare i vecchietti” spiegò Tsuyoshi.

“Grazie. Tu e tua moglie siete sempre così gentili” disse Nana.

Tsuyoshi si caricò anche i pacchi di lei.

“Lei lo è, aiuta sempre gli altri. Si sta facendo benvolere da tutta Namimori” rispose.

“Io e Iemitsu cambieremo quartiere a breve. Magari se si libera qualche casa nel vicinato lì te lo faremo sapere” disse Nana.

“Grazie mille. Fatti ringraziare offrendoti un caffè” propose Tsuyoshi.

“Con piacere” rispose Nana e lo seguì fino a un locale. Appoggiarono le buste sul tavolinetto di metallo, accomodandosi l’uno di fronte all’altra. Ordinarono due caffè ed iniziarono a parlare in modo fitto, dimenando le mani.

I camerieri li osservarono vociferando e ridacchiando tra loro.

“Sono proprio fatti l’uno per l’altra” disse uno di questi.

“Sì, ma non è giusto per la moglie. Quell’uomo è sposato, non dovrebbe tradire la povera Lavanda, quella casa signora, così” ribatté una cameriera.

Nana si sporse in avanti e porse un giornale a Tsuyoshi.

“Lavanda mi legge un sacco di libri su come si crescono i bambini, ma sono troppo grossi e pieni di parole per me. Non sapevo esistessero anche le riviste specializzate” disse Tsuyoshi.

Nana annuì.

“Mio marito si è abbonato perché non sa proprio come occuparsi di un bambino, ma ne vorrebbe uno. Sta già comprando tutto il necessario e sta facendo delle ricerche, dice che non voglia abbia tare genetiche o qualcosa del genere.

Sai, oltre a ricercare petrolio, gli piace ricercare e basta” spiegò.

Tsuyoshi prese il giornale e se lo avvicinò al viso, leggendo il titolo: “Genitori informati”.

“Vorrei abbonarmi anch’io” ammise.

Nana finì il proprio caffè e mise una bustina di zucchero di quelle che le erano state fornite nella borsetta.

“Posso passarti i numeri vecchi, quando mio marito ha finito di leggerli” disse

“Sarebbe fantastico” rispose Tsuyoshi. Entrambi non si accorsero che la cameriera li aveva fotografati e aveva mandato la foto per messaggio a Lavanda, con la scritta: ‘Sembra destinato a un’altra’.


	19. Cap.19 Pizzo

Cap.19 Pizzo

 

_Non dipende da te_

_Non dipende da me_

 

 

< Quando sono stato ricoverato era in Inghilterra. Una delle persone a cui tenevo di più aveva appena rifiutato di farsi salvare da me e poi sono stato trasferito nel centro in Giappone.

Mi avevano detto che non c’era modo di poter guarire. La voglia di urlare è forte in me, anche di squarciarmi il petto come se così la mia voce possa andare più lontana.

Eppure… quando l’ho conosciuta mi sono sentito meglio. Quando ho avuto il mio bambino tra le braccia la prima volta ho creduto che fossero malesseri del passato. Ora sta peggiorando, ma come posso dirglielo? Le crisi di mia moglie si fanno sempre più gravi, ieri ha avuto una specie di attacco di epilessia. Come posso diventare un peso in un momento come questo? > si chiese Tsuyoshi.

Sbadigliò pesantemente, mentre spazzava il pavimento del negozio.

La porta si aprì e Tsuyoshi disse meccanicamente: “Taki’s sushi, buonasera”.

Lee schioccò la lingua sul palato e incrociò le braccia al petto, piegando di lato il capo.

“Sono venuto a prendere la parte di soldi che mi spetta oggi” disse gelido.

Tsuyoshi annuì, aveva gli occhi segnati da delle profonde occhiaie, aprì la cassa e ne trasse una mazzetta di soldi. La contò lentamente, sbagliando i conti un paio di volte.

Lee diede un calcio a una sedia, mandandola in pezzi.

“Questo perché?!” sbraitò Tsuyoshi.

“Sei lento nei pagamenti. Per ricordarti che il tuo negozio ha bisogno di protezione. Non vorrai che vada tutto a fuoco” sussurrò Hibari.

Tsuyoshi digrignò i denti.

“Perché invece di dare fastidio a me non pensi al bene della Cina? Sei il loro Boss e stai sempre in questa cittadina da tutt’altra parte. Inoltre non ti occupi di tuo figlio. Pesca mi ha raccontato che gliel’hai portato via in fasce. Vor  rebbe almeno rivederlo il povero Kyoya” lo richiamò.

 “Ti sto ricordando i pericoli da bravo mafioso e quello che faccio col mio erede non sono affari tuoi. Inoltre Pesca non può accampare nessun diritto, è solo la mia ‘seconda’ moglie” disse gelido Lee.

Tsuyoshi gli porse la mazzetta di soli, digrignando i denti.

“Il pizzo non si abbassa a chiederlo direttamente il Boss. Il tuo è un comportamento di bassa lega, degno solo di un delinquente. Non mi sorprende che nemmeno il capo dei tuoi ninja voglia più parlarti” disse gelido.

Lee mise la mazzetta di soldi.

“Se continuerà a comportarsi da traditore, finirò solo per ucciderlo” disse gelido.

Tsuyoshi scrollò le spalle.

“Fai come credi, non posso certo parlare di ‘traditori’” borbottò. Recuperò da terra la sedia e vide se i pezzi combaciavano tra loro.

< Vediamo se posso aggiustarla > pensò, grattandosi il collo.

“Pensa piuttosto ai problemi che ti dà tua moglie” ringhiò Lee.

“Lasciala stare” sibilò Tsuyoshi, assottigliando gli occhi.

< I problemi dovuti alle nostre malattie non dipendono né da me, né da lei. Anzi, una delle cause scatenanti sei proprio tu, maledetto > pensò.

“Anzi, vattene fuori dal mio negozio, prima di trovarti la schiena ridotta a un puntaspilli di pezzi di legno. La mia sedia esige vendetta”. Aggiunse astioso.

“Tornerò” disse Lee, avviandosi verso l’uscita.

 

 


	20. Cap.20 La patita del baseball

Cap.20 La patita del baseball

 

_Quando tutti ci dicono quello che possiamo essere_

_Come possiamo riscrivere le stelle?_

 

Pesca guardò la fotografia nel cellulare di Lavanda e inarcò un sopracciglio rosa, la sua box arma le sonnecchiava sulla testa.

“A me sembra che stiano solo parlando” disse. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua e si lasciò cadere seduta sul divano, accavallando le gambe. “Sai, forse dovrei venire più spesso qui… se solo non rischiassi la distruzione di Namimori a lasciarsi soli demoni del pozzo e dei polpi” gemette.

Lavanda cambiò il pannolino di Takeshi, che dimenava i piedini sul fasciatoio.

“Sembra che tutti si sentano in diritto di dirci come vivere la nostra vita. Cosa pensi che debba fare?” chiese.

“Secondo me dovresti cominciare a cancellare queste foto. Te ne mandano parecchie?” domandò Pesca.

“Ogni volta che Nana e Tsuyoshi si fermano per un caffè. E non sono le uniche, tutti quelli che hanno avuto una vecchia storia con mio marito, vera o presunta, si sentono in diritto di venire a raccontarmelo” disse Lavanda, legandosi i capelli.

“Sei gelosa?” domandò Pesca.

“Certo che sono gelosa! Però si tratta sempre di storie vecchie. Anche io ho avuto altre storie prima di Tsuyoshi” borbottò Lavanda.

Taki le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia. Lavanda gli sorrise e lo prese in braccio, cullandolo.

“Però di vere prove di tradimenti attuali non te ne hanno date?” chiese Pesca

Lavanda negò.

“Anche se sono preoccupata. Molti vorrebbero che per ripagare i debiti si mettesse a fare ‘l’uomo di piacere’ e per mantenere una vita dignitosa a me e a Taki potrebbe passargli per la testa” esalò.

Pesca le cancellò le fotografie incriminate dal cellulare.

“Senti. Tu sei una persona aperta, come me. Come io ho accettato che Lee abbia anche una prima moglie, tu accetteresti se lui stesse con qualcun altro che ama. Però non mi sembra il tipo da mandare a monte il suo matrimonio solo per una notte e via”. Fece presente.

Lavanda raggiunse Pesca e le porse il bambino, la donna lo prese tra le braccia e lo cullò, sorridendogli.

“M-mi dispiace… tu hai già i tuoi dolori ed io…”. Iniziò a dire.

Pesca negò con la testa.

“Non lo dire neanche per scherzo. Come tua coscienza morale ti dico: “Parlagliene”. Ti dirà lui se ti ha tradito o no e in caso si venga a scoprire che ti ha tradito di nascosto, gli spezzerò le ossa con la mazza da baseball” disse.

Lavanda annuì e andò a buttare il pannolino sporco.

Takeshi rise, aprendo e chiudendo le manine.

“Ti piace la mazza da baseball, vero?” chiese Pesca con la voce in falsetto.

“Mazza!” trillò Takeshi.

Pesca gli fece fare vola vola e il bambino batté le mani.

“Quando cresci zia ti fa avere la migliore mazza da baseball, campioncino mio” disse.

Se lo rimise sulle gambe e gli posò un bacetto sulle manine.

< _Umh_. Il suo aspetto sta cambiando giorno per giorno. Che rischi di diventare vuoto come suo padre? Devo controllare  > pensò. “Però tu in cambio poi insegni a giocare al mio Kyoya, quando v’incontrate. Va bene?” chiese.

“Kyoya!” chiamò a gran voce Takeshi, annuendo.


	21. Cap.21 Una piccola peste

Cap.21 Una piccola peste

 

 

_Dici che il mondo non può essere nostro_

_Stasera_

_Tutto quello che voglio è volare con te_

 

 

Tsuyoshi mise il cappellino da baseball in testa al neonato, a cui aveva fatto indossare un pigiamino a righe bianche e nere che richiamava una divisa da giocatore.

“Non è bellissimo?” chiese.

“Pa… pa… pa…” chiamò il neonato. Si aggrappò alle sbarre del lettino e si diede la spinta, mettendosi in piedi.

“Stai migliorando Taki, ma i bambini alla tua età non camminano” lo richiamò Tsuyoshi.

Takeshi si lasciò cadere e annuì, facendo ondeggiare il suo unico ciuffo di capelli.

< Sono stato fortunato che Tsukoshi avesse un figlio. Se non avessi scambiato gli aspetti, Lavanda si sarebbe accorto dell’incredibile somiglianza con Manuel… avevano anche gli stessi occhi > pensò Tsuyoshi, venendo scosso da un tremito.

“Amore. Che ne dici se accendo i riscaldamenti? Mi sembri gelato” disse Lavanda, avvolta in uno scialle.

“Certo che vanno accesi. Accidenti, vi devo controllare. Lui è piccolo e tu sei malata” borbottò Tsuyoshi.

“Amore, abbiamo altri metodi per riscaldarci. Sono riuscita a trovare una vecchia stufa ad esempio” disse Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi accese il riscaldamento.

“Lo so, ma non ti devi affaticare così. Oh, ho una sorpresa. Ho trovato tantissimi libri a solo qualche yen. Così puoi tornare a leggere, lo so quanto ti piaceva farlo” disse.

“Certo che sei uno spendaccione solo quando si tratta di noi. Potresti comprarti un cambio, hai un solo vestito, un solo paio di scarpe e…” lo riprese la moglie.

“Ho ben quattro divise diverse da cuoco” ribatté Tsuyoshi.

“E ne sono felice, così almeno per i clienti ti cambi. Però dovresti avere dei vestiti anche per te stesso… Inoltre avresti bisogno di un bagno…” disse Lavanda.

“’Notte” biascicò Takeshi. Si mise sotto la copertina e finse di dormire, con le manine sotto la guancia e gli occhi chiusi senza stringerli troppi.

“Che sta facendo?” chiese Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi la raggiunse, le prese una mano nella sua, le posò l’altra sui fianchi e la face ondeggiare, improvvisando un ballo.

“Credo che voglia che mamma e papà facciano un bagno da soli e non vuole disturbare” disse con voce calda.

“Spero che non sia così, anche se potrebbe essere, visto che è figlio tuo bakamarito hentai” sussurrò Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi le posò un bacio sulle labbra, sfiorandole con le proprie.

“Allora, andiamo? In fondo sta dormendo” sussurrò.

Lavanda inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Mi sembra una buona idea, visto che puzzi di salmone” borbottò.

“Salmone rosa, per la precisione, il tuo preferito” rispose Tsuyoshi.

Lavanda gli posò un bacio sull’angolo del labbro.

“Non mi hai mai detto qual è il tuo cibo preferito e cucini sempre tu. Non sono mai riuscita a capirlo” disse.

“I cetrioli. Però preferisco la tua pelle e il suo sapore di mare, di sale e di gelo” sussurrò Tsuyoshi, posandole un bacio sul collo.

Lavanda prese le mani di lui, conducendolo con sé su per le scale e lo portò fino al bagno, sorridendogli.

“Dopo tutto questo tempo ancora mi aduli?” domandò.

Tsuyoshi l’afferrò per i fianchi e la sollevò, facendola girare su se stessa.

“Lo so che pensi che il mondo non possa essere nostro, ma almeno per stasera, vola con me” sussurrò.

Lavanda gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Ci sto” sussurrò.

< E così riuscirò finalmente a lavarti per bene > pensò, ridacchiando.


	22. Cap.22 Ci ritroveremo

Cap.22 Ci ritroveremo

 

_Tutto quello che voglio è volare con te_

_Quindi dammi tutto di te_

 

“Il dottore mi ha dato l’opuscolo di quel centro con le terme dove devo andare quest’estate. Si trova in Italia, vicino Napoli” disse Lavanda. Giocherellò con una treccina di capelli argentei, passandosela tra pollice e indice.

< Forse dovrei dirgli che il venditore di kebab all’angolo è mio cugino. Però poi dovrei dirgli che so che ogni tanto usa il passaggio segreto di quel negozio per andare in un palazzo ad Atlantide.

Forse ha l’aspetto di Tsukoshi perché è prigioniero ad Atlantide ed è mio marito ad occuparsi di lui.

Anche se quel passaggio, come quello nel nostro negozio che porta in Italia, t’impediscono di uscire in strada o andare liberamente in giro nel posto che visiti perché non vanno a fiamme del Cielo, ma con quelle strane fiamme che vendono i Carcassa.

Fatto sta che più ci penso, più mi manca Tsukoshi. Mi ricordo quando da bambina era lui che mi faceva le treccine e a me sembrava così vecchio, anche se aveva solo due anni più di me e lo chiamavo ‘zio’ > pensò.

“Com’è?” chiese Tsuyoshi, cercando di vedere l’opuscolo che la moglie teneva con le dita sottili dell’altra mano.

“Sembra un posto da veri ricchi” rispose Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi annuì, era intento a frullare la carne per creare un omogeneizzato.

“Beh, visto quante è costato, non ne dubito” disse.

Lavanda controllo che Takeshi, fosse ancora addormentato nel seggiolino, vide che si stava svegliando, appoggiò l’opuscolo sulla propria gonna ed iniziò a muovere avanti e indietro il passeggino per riaddormentarlo.

“Posso iniziare a pensare a cosa mettere in valigia” disse.

“Dici che dobbiamo prendere qualcosa di specifico per Taki? Insomma, fare un viaggio così difficile con lui così piccolo…” sussurrò Tsuyoshi. Guardò di sfuggita il figlio e sospirò.

“Vorrei potessi venire anche tu” ammise Lavanda. Si piegò in avanti e utilizzò il bavaglino per detergere la saliva che stava scivolando dalle labbra del piccolo.

“Tranquilla. È normale che i posti siano prenotati solo per voi” rispose Tsuyoshi, finendo di mettere la pappetta dentro un piattino.

Lavanda annuì, lasciando che il marito finisse il procedimento. Si aprì e chiuse una forcina che le teneva ferma una sottile ciocca di capelli argentei che rischiava di finirle in viso. Le sue iridi color fumo erano più scure.

“Ti mancherò?” domandò.

“Ci sentiremo al telefono tutti i giorni, ma certo che mi mancherete. Voi siete la mia vita” disse Tsuyoshi. Le posò un bacio sulla testa. “Ci rivedremo presto” la rassicurò.

“Voglio solo rimanere con te. Tutto quello che voglio è poter rimanere al vostro fianco, mi sento volare se ci siete” ammise Lavanda.

“Stai andando lì per farvi curare. Tornerete più forti e non ci separeremo più” la rassicurò Tsuyoshi.

Lavanda si sporse e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

“Ti prego, stanotte, resta con me. Dammi tutto di te” soffiò con voce seducente.

Tsuyoshi l’abbracciò.

“Va bene amore. Dopo cena mettiamo il bambino a letto e rimaniamo insieme, questa notte” sussurrò. Le mordicchiò il lobo dell’orecchio. “Anche se ho notato che nella vasca da bagno ti diverti di più” bisbigliò.

Le gote di Lavanda si tinsero di rosa.

“Diciamo che in acqua mi diverto di più” ammise.

Takeshi vide che i suoi genitori si baciavano e sorrise.


	23. Cap.23 La prigionia di Pesca

Cap.23 La prigionia di Pesca

 

_Se questo è impossibile?_

_Non è impossibile_

 

 

“Mi dispiace, non posso più lasciare il tempio” gemette Pesca, singhiozzando dall’altra parte del telefono.

“Cosa succede?” chiese Lavanda, con voce allarmata. Udì Pesca tirare su il naso dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio.

“Sono stata maledetta dallo spirito di un albero di fiore di pesco o qualcosa del genere. Se provo a lasciare questo posto, il mio piccolo Kyoya morirà” gemette Hibari.

Lavanda impallidì e le labbra le tremarono.

“S-sei sicura?” domandò.

“Sicurissima. Cosa faccio?” gemette Pesca.

“Tranquilla. Cercheremo una soluzione, lo segno subito in Agenda e ne parlo con mio marito appena torna a casa” cercò di rassicurarla Lavanda.

“E se non esistesse nessuna soluzione?” piagnucolò Pesca.

“Allora ti farò io la spesa e verrò a trovarti ogni volta che potrò. Se ti serve qualcosa te la faccio avere io. Devi stare tranquilla” la rassicurò Lavanda.

Pesca sospirò.

“Non sono riuscita a capire cosa sta succedendo a tuo figlio, in compenso, prima di rimanere prigioniera ho scoperto una cosa” disse.

“Ossia?” domandò Lavanda.

“Ho scoperto finalmente che fine aveva fatto tua sorella. Era stata venduta a Dokuro Estraneo come amante, girano voci che abbiano avuto dei figli. Sono andata a informarmi, ma la moglie di Dokuro era stata rinchiusa in una casa di piacere come schiava. A quanto pare il marito e la famiglia avevano contratto debiti troppo vasti.

Dokuro è scomparso nel nulla. Non sono riuscita a vedere che fine hanno fatto i loro bambini, sembra che nessuno abbia avuto figli. Di questi bambini esistono solo voci, nessun documento ufficiale. Persino il vice di Dokuro, Lancia, sembra non saperne niente. Ha detto che la famiglia si è data al vendere solo frutta e verdura, soprattutto mele. La cosa mi puzza.

E per finire, di tua sorella non c’era più traccia. Però sono sicura che è stata lì, in quella casa ho trovato la sciarpa che indossava quando è scomparsa abbandonata su un vecchio pianoforte” raccontò Pesca.

Lavanda si mordicchiò il labbro a sangue.

“Quindi adesso non si sa dove sia finita?” domandò.

“No. Però penso si possa supporre sia rimasta da qualche parte in Italia. Sempre che non sia stata portata via insieme a Dokuro” gemette Pesca.

“Tra maledizioni e sparizioni, è impossibile vivere in questo dannato mondo” esalò Lavanda.

“Mi dispiace di non poter fare di più” biascicò Pesca.

“No, hai fatto già più di chiunque altro. Dobbiamo stare tranquille. Mi segnerò ogni informazione nella mia agenda e faremo, poi, il punto della situazione” cercò di rassicurarla Lavanda.

“Cosa succede se ti rubano l’agenda?” chiese Pesca.

“Hai ragione, devo trovare un posto dove nasconderla. Ora ti chiudo e lo cerco. Resisti” disse Lavanda, sentì un verso d’assenso provenire dalla sacerdotessa veggente e chiuse la chiamata. Si mise in ginocchio e tastò il pavimento, sotto lo sguardo vigile di Takeshi, la donna trovò un asse che si spostava e la vide inserire l’agenda sotto di essa. Dopodiché, i suoi occhietti attenti, videro che la madre copriva l’asse con un tappeto lacero.

Lavanda si alzò in piedi e vide che il piccolo la guardava.

“ _Sssh_ , questo resta un nostro segreto” disse, poggiandosi l’indice sulle labbra.


	24. Cap.24 Iniziare a spiegarsi

Cap.24 Iniziare a spiegarsi

 

_È impossibile?_

_Dì che è possibile_

 

 

“Ti prego, dimmi che è possibile, che riusciremo a risolvere tutto. Ho bisogno di sentirmelo dire” esalò Lavanda. Premette la testa contro la spalla del marito ed esalò un respiro profondo.

Tsuyoshi l’abbracciò e la cullò contro di sé, il viso della moglie era coperto dai lunghi capelli argentei, le posò un bacio sulla testa.

“Certo che è possibile, finché non ci arrendiamo, finché stiamo insieme” la rassicurò.

Lavanda alzò lo sguardo.

“I-io… non te l’ho mai chiesto prima, ma… ti piace Nana?” domandò.

Tsuyoshi negò con il capo.

“L-lei… è in un certo senso la moglie di mio fratello” esalò.

< Come le posso dire che in un certo senso è come se fosse la moglie di Manuel? È un’altra parte di Yuki > pensò.

“In un certo senso?” domandò Lavanda, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Hai un fratello”.

“Mio fratello è morto” gemette Tsuyoshi e la voce gli tremò.

Lavanda gli prese il viso tra le mani.

“Amore mio, avresti dovuto dirmelo. So che dolore può essere” disse.

Tsuyoshi volse lo sguardo e si mordicchiò l’interno della guancia.

“È stata la ragazzina a cui ho dato il primo bacio. Ho pensato di averla vista morire. Siamo cresciuti insieme e forse c’è stato un tempo in cui ho provato qualcosa per lei. Però erano emozioni infantili, ho sempre saputo cos’era l’amore. No, non l’ho mai amata” spiegò. Guardò la moglie in viso. “Però se credi che ti tradirei con lei ti sbagli. Quando ti ho sposato mi sono preso un impegno. Sei l’unica donna della mia vita” disse secco.

Lavanda piegò di lato il capo, togliendosi le ciocche da davanti al viso.

“Tu sei geloso?” chiese.

Tsuyoshi annuì.

“Non sai quanto, però… voglio che tu sappia che se mai il tuo cuore apparterrà a qualcun altro, potrai dirmelo. Sono un tipo aperto, lo conquisto anche io e poi si vede” disse.

Lavanda rise e gli ticchettò con la punta dell’indice sul naso.

“Uh. Pensiamo di essere conquistatori?” chiese.

“Nessuno può resistere al mio fascino” rispose Tsuyoshi con voce calda.

Lavanda gli strofinò il naso sul collo.

“Guarda che vale anche per me. Nel mondo della mafia la poligamia è più che accettata, ma non i tradimenti o i sotterfugi. Quindi se me lo dici è un conto, se m’imbrogli ti ritrovi con la gola tagliata” lo minacciò.

Tsuyoshi rabbrividì e le sue pupille si dilatarono.

“Non ti ho mai trovata più affascinante di così. Mia, mia, mia, mia principessa” sussurrò. La cullò contro di sé.

Takeshi si sporse dalla culla, fissandoli.

“Pappa! Pappa!” chiamò.

Lavanda si staccò dal marito e gli posò un bacio sul petto.

“Tua, ma adesso devo andare ad allattare il piccolo” sussurrò.

“Vai, vai, io guardo” disse Tsuyoshi, facendole l’occhiolino.

Lavanda gli diede una manata sulla spalla, arrossendo.

“ _Baka hentai_ , ho sposato un _baka hentai_ ” borbottò. Raggiunse la culla e si piegò, prendendo il piccolo in braccio.

Takeshi prese una delle ciocche della madre e se la portò alla bocca, succhiandola avidamente.

Lavanda gliela tolse, i capelli si erano inumiditi di saliva.


	25. Cap.25 Le menzogne di Shamal

Cap.25 Le menzogne di Shamal

 

_Come si riscrivono le stelle?_

_E dire che sei fatta/o per essere mia/o?_

“Ho fatto una scoperta davvero insolita” disse Lavanda, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla del marito. Erano entrambi stesi sul futon in camera da letto.

Tsuyoshi le avvolse la spalla con una mano e con l’altra si coprì la bocca, sbadigliando. La sua pelle era scottata dal sole e coperta da graffi in diversi punti.

“Cosa?” domandò.

“A quanto pare, Shamal, un amico mio e di mia sorella da parecchio tempo, boicotta le telefonate tra la mia famiglia e la famiglia Scoglio” spiegò.

Tsuyoshi si grattò il mento.

“Davvero?” domandò.

“Già. Sono entrambe famiglie Mafiose, se te lo stai chiedendo” disse Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi si grattò la testa.

“Quindi è mafioso anche questo Shamal?” chiese.

“È un pervertito di prima categoria, ma è molto bravo nel suo lavoro di killer. Però la mafia lo usa inspiegabilmente come medico, in quell’ambito non è molto bravo. Credo sia solo perché suo pare era stato il miglior medico che la mafia abbia mai avuto” spiegò Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi annuì e le posò un bacio sulla testa.

“Pensi che sia qualcosa che c’entra con tua sorella, vero?” domandò.

“Probabile. Quindi, tornata dal viaggio, andrò a casa degli Scoglio. Magari andando di persona troverò delle informazioni su mia sorella” disse.

Tsuyoshi annuì.

“Mi sembra un’idea meravigliosa. Però, ti devo dire una cosa…” esalò.

Lavanda lo guardò allarmata.

“Dimmi” sussurrò.

“Sai, mi sono nuovamente svegliato in un vicolo. Io non so più che fare. Inizio a pensare possa essere opera di Lee. In fondo i vampiri possono ipnotizzarti, addormentarti o farti fare cose contro la tua volontà con l’ipnosi” spiegò Tsuyoshi.

Lavanda corrugò la fronte.

“Se scopro che è così e che è lui con certezza che ti fa del male, lo ammazzo. Questa volta non voglio sentire storie, al massimo saremo noi a iniziare a depredare il suo patrimonio” disse gelida.

Tsuyoshi annuì.

“Questa volta ti darei ragione” ammise, facendo un grosso sospirò. Guardò Lavanda e socchiuse gli occhi. “Quando non ci sarai conterò i giorni e poi andremo insieme in Italia. Voglio cercare tua sorella al tuo fianco” disse.

Lavanda gli sorrise.

“Guarda che ci conto” sussurrò.

Tsuyoshi le accarezzò la spalla.

“Ti porterò nei posti più romantici possibili. Magari, poi, se troviamo tua sorella lì e ci piace il posto, possiamo anche rimanere a viverci” le propose.

Lavanda si ticchettò con l’indice sulle labbra.

“Come facciamo col negozio di sushi?” domandò.

Tsuyoshi le prese la mano nella propria.

“Possiamo aprirlo lì. Penso che in Italia non ci siano così tanti negozi di sushi, avremo anche meno concorrenza” disse.

“Allora ci dobbiamo portare anche il tuo amico Ubbirow. Così potrà finalmente occuparsi di un negozio fianco a fianco con te. Ci ha sempre mandato i soldi, fedelmente e tu non me lo hai neanche presentato” borbottò Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi annuì.

“Mi sembra equo” disse.

Lavanda socchiuse gli occhi, facendo fremere le ciglia.

“Dici che non sarà un viaggio troppo pericoloso per il nostro piccolo Takeshi?” domandò.

“No. Secondo me visitare l’Italia e cambiare un po’ aria gli farebbe bene. Ogni volta che le bambine del vicino si avvicinano, scoppia a piangere. Gli stanno antipatiche” disse Tsuyoshi.

Lavanda annuì.

< Forse le dovrei dire che, insieme all’altro vicino, le ammazza tutti i giorni e quei tre, inspiegabilmente, ritornano in vita > pensarono in coro i due coniugi.

Si baciarono.

< Oh, diamine. Che vita difficile. Come faccio a riscrivere le stelle per farti essere mia? > si chiese Tsuyoshi.

< Come faccio a farti capire che sei fatto per essere mio? > si domandò Lavanda.


	26. Cap.26 Le favole della ‘Nonna’

Cap.26 Le favole della ‘Nonna’

 

_E che nulla ci può tenere separati_

_Perché tu sei colei che dovevo trovare_

 

 

Takeshi aspettò che sua madre si fosse addormentata sul divano, sgattaiolò fuori dal box e si mise a gattonare per casa, dimenando il sederino coperto dal pannolino, iniziava ad avere diverse ciocche more sulla testa. Gattonò fino al piano di sopra ed entrò nel bagno, sbirciando dietro la lavatrice.

“Oh, rieccoti. Anche oggi non hai nessuna intenzione di farmi uscire, vero? Guarda che l’ultima volta me la sono fatta addosso” si lamentò una voce maschile dietro la lavatrice.

Takeshi negò con la testa.

“Tu già parli, vero?” domandò la voce.

“Mamma non vuole” rispose Takeshi.

“Lo immaginavo. Sei un tipetto sveglio, vero?” domandò la voce. Un tentacolo scivolò fuori dalla lavatrice, dimenandosi, Takeshi lo abbracciò e ridacchiò.

“Nonna” disse.

La voce maschile sospirò.

“Non so se dici a me o alla mia box arma. In ogni caso, visto che non mi vuoi far uscire, almeno chiacchieriamo. Perdo almeno un po’ di tempo” borbottò.

“Favola” disse il bambino. Il tentacolo lo sollevò e lo cullò, Takeshi si mise in bocca la punta del tentacolo e la succhiò.

“Aspetta, non ti aspetterai che io ti racconti una favola” disse la voce scandalizzata.

Takeshi annuì, continuando a utilizzare il tentacolo come ciuccio.

La voce sospirò pesantemente.

“Sei proprio un piccolo dittatore. Si vede che hai del dannatissimo sangue Vongola. Facciamo un patto. Io ti racconto le favole e tu mi liberi quando finisco imprigionato qui dietro. Affare fatto?” domandò.

Takeshi annuì con convinzione.

“Allora. Molto tempo c’era un grande regno. In questo regno viveva un principe bellissimo, benedetto dagli dei, dai boccoli biondi e gli occhi del medesimo colore. I suoi genitori e i suoi sudditi lo amavano, ma lui era molto freddo e altero. Non voleva proteggere il suo popolo. Perciò suo padre chiese alla regina madre, la più potente delle dee, d’insegnare a loro figlio a comportarsi bene e in cambio lui le donò i suoi servigi e quelli della sua stirpe”. Iniziò a raccontare la voce.

Takeshi si staccò dal tentacolo.

“Idiota” commentò.

“Niente interruzioni, signorino. O niente favola” disse la voce.

“Nonna” piagnucolò Takeshi, tornando a succhiare il tentacolo.

“Ecco, bravo. Allora, la regina sapeva che nel cuore del principe c’era un bambino dolce e adorabile. Però sapeva anche che c’era della malvagità. Perciò lo maledisse a diventare una bestia, incapace di controllare la sua forza e i suoi immensi poteri” raccontò la voce.

Takeshi dimenò di piedi, accarezzando il tentacolo con entrambe le mani.

“Vacci piano, è una box arma, io sono sensibile qui!” borbottò la voce.

Takeshi ridacchiò e mordicchiò il tentacolo.

L’ospite dietro la lavatrice sospirò pesantemente.

“In quel castello viveva una principessa. Lei ancora non sapeva che il suo destino era legato per l’eternità a quello della bestia. Che lei era colei che lui doveva trovare e che nulla avrebbe potuto tenerli separati” raccontò.

Takeshi si staccò dal tentacolo e piegò di lato il capo.

“Perché?” domandò.

“Perché quello che li avrebbe uniti sarebbe stato l’amore” spiegò la voce.

“L’amore fa male?” chiese il piccolo.

“Ci sono storie d’amore che ti dilaniano, ti fanno in tre pezzi e ti buttano via. Però… ascoltami bene, esistono amori che travalicano il tempo. Sono i più veri e i più puri.

Sono dei ‘piccoli miracoli’” spiegò la voce.

“Mamma!” gridò il bambino. Prese un piedino e se lo mise in bocca, succhiandolo.

“Mi aspettavo di peggio. Tipo _baseball_ , conoscendoti” disse la voce.

 


	27. Cap.27 ‘Nonna’ Skull

Cap.27 ‘Nonna’ Skull

_ Dipende da te, _

_ E dipende da me _

__

__

Skull si tolse il casco e si rimise la tuta da motociclista appena lavata, ancora umida.

Vide che il neonato tentava di sollevare una mazza da baseball per la parte finale, cercando al contempo di metterla in bocca.

“Dacci un taglio. Sei un assassino perfetto, ma non hai la superforza” disse, muovendo l’indice davanti a sé.

“Baseball!” si lamentò il bambino. Gonfiò le guance e trascinò la mazza fin dall’Arcobaleno.

Skull sospirò, prese il bambino e lo allontanò dalla mazza, la sollevò e la mosse.

“Ti piace?” domandò.

Takeshi annuì.

“Sei nato ieri e sei già un maniaco del baseball” sbuffò. Posò la mazza per terra e si grattò la testa, il bambino lo afferrò per la catenella attaccata al piercing e lo tirò, Skull strillò di dolore e se lo staccò di dosso. “Adesso che ti salta per la mente?” gemette.

“Favola” disse il bambino, annuendo.

Skull appoggiò il casco per terra e vi si sedette di sopra, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Non posso passare la vita a raccontare favole a te. Devo andare ad allenare gli allievi di Reborn, o perderà il titolo di miglior Tutor” borbottò.

Takeshi aiutò la piovra di Skull a uscire da dietro la lavatrice e l’abbracciò, iniziò a liberarla dai legacci di pelle nera che la tenevano prigioniera.

“Que-quelli non li puoi togliere… mi dispiace piccolo…” disse Skull, rendendo il tono più serio.

Takeshi abbassò il capo e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi, singhiozzò.

“Senti. Quest’oggi ti racconto una favola segretissima, che nessuno sa” disse Skull.

Takeshi lo guardò con aria interessata.

“Vedi. Tanto tempo fa viveva una ragazza dai capelli biondi che lavorava sempre e nessuno sapeva il suo vero nome. La chiamavano semplicemente ‘Panettiera’” raccontò Skull.

“ _Faea_ pane?” chiese Takeshi.

Skull negò.

“No, non faceva il pane. Era suo marito che era il panettiere e lei era semplicemente la moglie del panettiere, abbreviato in panettiera” spiegò Skull.

“Scemi” si lamentò Takeshi.

“Oh sì, lo erano davvero tanto” convenne Skull.

Takeshi gattonò fino a lui e allungò le braccia, Skull scese dal casco e si sedette per terra, Takeshi mise la testa sulle sue gambe e sbadigliò.

“Non dovresti andare in giro quando tua madre riposa. Se scopre che sei sparito si preoccuperà” lo rimproverò Skull.

“Nonna…” esalò Takeshi, sbadigliando ancora. “Miracolo”.

“Sì, questa ragazza era una di quelle persone che ha provato uno di quegli amori che definisco miracolosi. Però la persona con cui stava non se ne accorse mai, perché alle volte con l’amore è così. Quando è doloroso te ne accorgi, quando è vero amore, lo vivi in modo così perfetto che ti rendi conto di quello che è stato quando ormai è fuggito via.

Per questo bisogna scoprire subito i miracoli e tutelarli, capirli. Vanno protetti, perché sono fuggevoli e a rischio” spiegò Skull.

“Mamma e papà” disse Takeshi.

“Esatto, come l’amore che unisce il tuo papà e la tua mamma. Sai, scoprire il vero amore dentro di sé dipende da entrambi nella coppia, dipende da tuo padre, come dipende da tua madre” spiegò Skull.

Takeshi sbadigliò e si addormentò, Skull gli accarezzò il capo e sorrise.

__

_ “Leviathan, ti ho già detto che non posso avvicinarmi a meno di cento metri da quel marmocchio” disse Skull. _

_ “Lo so, però ti prego. Da solo non ci riesco!” gemette Levi. I capelli bianchi gli ricadevano scombinati ai lati del viso, cercò di prendere il neonato nella culla, ma quest’ultimo lo raggiunse con un calcio al petto, facendolo cadere a terra. _

_ “Mi odia” piagnucolò Levi. _

_ “No, non ti odia” esalò Skull, avvicinandosi alla culla. “Vero che non lo odi, Luigi?” domandò. _

_ “Papà” disse il bambino. Indicò un paio di volte la rosa di ghiaccio che aveva creato con i suoi poteri. _

_ “Sta cercando semplicemente di dirti che vuole la sua rosa. I Vongola sono veggenti, spesso vedono nei loro sogni la persona a cui è legato il loro cuore e lui vuole la persona che ama. Sta chiedendo a te perché si è convinto che sia tu suo padre” spiegò Skull. _

_ Levi gemette. _

_ “Io sono tuo fratello, Luigi” piagnucolò. _

_ “Papà” rispose il piccolo. _

_ “Levi, non è un Hitman, non lo capisce. Vede sempre te e pensa tu sia il suo papà. Piuttosto, informati su chi viene associato a una rosa di ghiaccio. Così lo farai contento” disse Skull. Aiutò Levi a rialzarsi e gli sistemò i vestiti, appianandogli i ricci candidi con le mani. _

_ “Lo farò” promise Levi. _

Skull sospirò.

< Per quanto io abbia avuto l’ordine di stare lontano da voi, non ci riesco, miei piccoli Vongola > pensò.


	28. Cap.28 L’ultima sera insieme

Cap.28 L’ultima sera insieme

 

_Nessuno può dire cosa diventeremo_

_Quindi perché non riscriviamo le stelle?_

 

 

“Mi sto dimenticando qualcosa, lo sento. L’ho preso il dentifricio?” chiese Lavanda.

“Sì, tesoro, lo hai preso” la rassicurò Tsuyoshi. Vide Lavanda camminare avanti e indietro un paio di volte per la stanza.

“E il telefono?” domandò la donna.

“Lo hai in mano” rispose il marito, infilando i pannolini dentro un borsone.

Lavanda mise altri vestiti piegati dentro la valigia e sospirò, mettendo il cellulare in tasca.

“Avrò preso abbastanza pappette per Takeshi?” domandò.

“Sai che in Italia esistono i negozi e al massimo li puoi comprare lì?” chiese Tsuyoshi.

Lavanda lo abbracciò e gli posò la testa sul petto, sospirando.

“Ci penso che domani sarò già in viaggio. Io non voglio lasciarti” piagnucolò.

Tsuyoshi le sollevò il viso e le sorrise.

“Ci rivedremo al tuo ritorno e, al massimo, imparerò a fare le videochiamate” disse. Le sorrise. “Inoltre ti ho messo in borsa uno dei numeri di ‘Genitori informati’, così avrai qualcosa che ti farà pensare a me”.

Lavanda sorrise a sua volta e annuì.

“Lo stai imparando a memoria, ogni tanto sei quasi inquietante” ammise.

Tsuyoshi giocherellò con la cintura del suo kimono e alzò il mento.

“Io avrei detto petulante” ribatté.

Lavanda vide che suo figlio stava cercando di smontare la culla con le manine paffutelle e lo prese in braccio, cullandolo.

“Non esagerare, amore” lo riprese.

Tsuyoshi infilò in uno dei borsoni una copia dell’ultimo numero della sua rivista.

“Non credi di star portando troppa roba? Come farai a sollevarla?” chiese.

“Ho chiamato un taxi. Mi porterà fino in aeroporto, poi lì contatterò un facchino, stai tranquillo” rispose Lavanda.

“Io? Sei tu quella che sta morendo d’ansia” ribatté Tsuyoshi.

Lavanda ridacchiò e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Hai ragione, lo so che non dovrei… però… Oh, Tsuyoshi, ti comprerò tantissime cartoline e ti farò delle foto” disse.

Takeshi le posò una serie di bacetti sul braccio, sporcandola di saliva. Lavanda sorrise a suo figlio e si pulì con un tovagliolo, pulendo il piccolo con il bavaglino. “Mancherai anche a Taki”. Aggiunse.

“Lo so e voi a me. Però non state mica andando a divertirvi senza di me. Quando tornerete, prometto che vi farò trovare me e il Taki’s sushi interi” promise Tsuyoshi.

“Cerca di stare a una distanza di sicurezza da Lee. Io ormai sono convinta sia lui a rapirti. Chiudi a chiave la sera. Attento ai malintenzionati, sbarra le finestre, non farti bulleggiare dagli altri operai.

Se vedi degli uomini in nero, sono stati mandati da mio padre per ucciderti e rapire Taki. Chiama la polizia, se non riesci a ucciderli. Non farti beccare dalla ronda o dai gendarmi a uccidere nessuno…” enumerò Lavanda.

“Vai a letto presto e lavati i denti”. Scherzò Tsuyoshi, facendole il verso. “Amore, abbiamo solo quest’ultima notte per stare insieme. Ti prego, godiamocela”.

“Finiamo le valigie e poi va a prendere la tua chitarra. È giusto che Taki possa avere la nostra ninna nanna visto che per un mesetto non potrà sentirla” propose Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi le sorrise.

“Bellissima idea. Riscriviamo le stelle anche questa notte” le disse. Avvicinò il viso al volto di Takeshi.

“Ricordami, quando sarai lontano, ricordami. Non dimenticarmi mai” gli cantò.

Takeshi gli prese il volto tra le mani.

“Papà” disse.

“Ricordami, quando sarai lontano, ricordami” cantò Lavanda con voce delicata.

“Miracolo!” trillò Takeshi, battendo le manine.

 


	29. Cap.29 Il ‘centro’ termale

Cap.29 Il ‘centro’ termale

 

_Forse il mondo può essere nostro_

_Sai che ti voglio_

_Non è un segreto che tengo nascosto_

 

 

Lavanda si stese stancamente sul letto, avvicinando il telefono al viso.

“Mi manchi già e anche tanto” ammise. Guardò Takeshi addormentato in una culla di metallo cromato.

“Non sai quanto ti voglio io, non è una cosa che tengo nascosta” disse Tsuyoshi dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio. Ridacchiò. “Come ti trovi, amore?” domandò.

“Guarda tesoro, è tutto di lusso, ma anche un che di… strano. Gli altri pazienti hanno tutti delle espressioni voraci come degli animali o assenti come dei fantasmi. Anche quelli che lavorano qui sono strani, parlano una lingua straniera e si muovono silenziosi, sembrano sempre acquattati nell’ombra” esalò Lavanda.

“Almeno ci sono le cose rilassanti che diceva l’opuscolo?” chiese Tsuyoshi. Si sentivano i tonfi prodotti dai colpi del suo coltello.

“Sì. Oh, poi ho conosciuto una giovane folletto. A quanto pare questa è una malattia che colpisce anche quelli di altre razze” rispose Lavanda. Arricciò una ciocca argentea intorno all’indice.

“Esistono i folletti? Figo” disse Tsuyoshi.

“Inoltre c’è una mia vecchia collega di lavoro. Una Guardiana della famiglia Bovino… mi ha raccontato che il braccio destro del mio Boss, quella che chiamo la megera…” rispose Lavanda. Si mise su un fianco e strofinò la guancia sul cuscino.

“La megera? Quella che ti ha riferito che il tuo Boss ti scacciava e ti ha spinto a buttarti giù da un tetto?” la interruppe Tsuyoshi.

“Beh, mica l’ordine veniva da lei” borbottò Lavanda.

“No, però ci ha goduto, visto quanto t’invidiava” ribatté Tsuyoshi.

“Sì, è vero, ma il suo destino è stato peggiore del mio. Ho sentito che è stata rinchiusa in un manicomio” rispose Lavanda. Intravedeva un cielo plumbeo attraverso la finestra coperta da delle tendine verdi.

“Assurdo” biascicò Tsuyoshi, il tono preoccupato.

“Già. E che un’altra mia collega, Esmeralda, che era il sole del mio boss, è finita in coma a seguito di un’aggressione. Dicono per rapina, ma la conoscevo, era una tipa tosta. Non ci credo” disse Lavanda.

“Amore, cerca di stare attenta. Per come la stai raccontando, sembra che vogliano uccidere i Guardiani del Nono” disse Tsuyoshi con tono serio.

“Starò attenta, amore. Non solo devo proteggere Takeshi, ma devo anche tornare da te” rispose lei. Ticchettò col dito sul cellulare.

“Quando torno da te non voglio neanche disfare la valigia, ripartiamo subito. E… lo so che Taki è piccolo, ma se facessimo uno dei tuoi viaggi? Uno di quelli avventurosi che fai tu? Magari ci facciamo accompagnare dai tuoi amici, così invece di essere a piedi abbiamo la macchina. Però…” disse Lavanda.

“Mi piacerebbe. In quei viaggi sembra che il mondo mi appartenga e lo vorrei condividere con voi” disse Tsuyoshi.

Lavanda sorrise.

“Allora non vedo l’ora. Ti amo” sussurrò.

“Anche io. O non ti starei rispondendo nonostante il fuso orario” disse Tsuyoshi.

Lavanda ridacchiò.

“Vuoi dirmi che riesci a dormire senza di me al tuo fianco?” soffiò.

“Oh, ma è più probabile che io dorma se non ci sei tu. Se sei al mio fianco, i sentimenti mi spingono a fare altro” rispose Tsuyoshi.

“ _Baka-hentai_ di un marito” borbottò Lavanda.

 


	30. Cap.30 La morte di Lavanda

Cap.30 La morte di Lavanda

 

_Ma non ti posso avere_

 

Lavanda si spogliò e s’immerse all’interno della vasca di acqua bollente, gettò indietro la testa, la sauna era avvolta da una fitta nebbiolina.

Takeshi scoppiò a piangere, Lavanda sospirò ed uscì dall’acqua.

< Da quando è lontano da suo padre non fa altro che piangere > pensò. Raggiunse il piccolo e lo prese in braccio. < In fondo lo capisco, anche io soffro al pensiero che non posso avere il mio amore al mio fianco >.

Avvertì dei passi e si guardò intorno, con fare guardingo, non riuscì a vedere nessuno.

L’oscurità le apparve alle spalle, prendendo forma umana, Takeshi pianse più forte. Lavanda si voltò di scatto.

L’oscurità le tagliò la gola e vide il cadavere della donna precipitare riverso a terra, il sangue scivolò dalla sua gola e gocciolò nell’acqua della piscina, tingendola di sangue.

Il piccolo Takeshi strepitava in lacrime, dimenandosi, il viso arrossato, era caduto a terra, a fatica strisciò fin dalla madre e la strinse.

“Bisogna morire, perché la macchina della rinascita funzioni. Mi dispiace piccola Yamamoto” la derise l’oscurità. Attivò il pulsante di un telecomando nella sua tasca e tirò un calcio alla donna, che scomparve in una serie di bagliori luminescenti.

“Iemitsu, puoi far entrare la tua copia” disse.

< Meglio non dirgli ad alta voce che in questo momento stiamo usando il suo camion per eliminare il corpo umano di Lavina > pensò.

Takeshi estrasse il tagliaunghie di suo padre dal pannolino e balzò sull’oscurità, utilizzando le sue capacità da super-hitman per pugnalarlo agli organi vitali più volte.

L’oscurità rise gelida e pose un marchio invisibile sulla fronte del bambino, che perse i sensi.

“Diventerai interessante quando cresci” sussurrò.

< Per il momento, ti ho maledetto a sentirti colpevole per tutti miei disfatti. Quando sarai più grandicello, magari, prenderò anche il tuo aspetto… e la tua vita > pensò.

Una copia di Lavanda, manovrata da Iemitsu, entrò nella sala con la piscina e prese il neonato tra le braccia, strappandolo all’oscurità.

“Questo lo tengo io” disse gelida.

< Questo lo porto da Xanxus. È così piccolo e mal ridotto, ed io non so proprio cavarmela con i bambini che piangono > pensò.

“Fa pure. Il mio lavoro qui è finito” disse l’oscurità. Ridivenne una massa oscura indistinta e scomparve.

 


	31. Cap.31 Rinascita atlantidese

Cap.31 Rinascita atlantidese

 

_Siamo uniti per cadere e le mie mani sono legate_

 

Lavanda mugolò, massaggiandosi la testa e cercò di mettersi in piedi, si guardò le mani e vide che erano di pelle nera, strillò e cadde dal letto a forma di conchiglia su cui era sdraiata.

“Calmati” si sentì dire. Si voltò e urlò più forte, vedendo un gigante ritto davanti a lei, era immobilizzato a una sedia, con dei lunghi capelli biondi.

“Lavanda” esalò l’uomo. Le sue ciocche di capelli erano afflosciate, il viso in ombra, l’espressione spenta, ma due intense iridi blu fiordaliso.

Lavanda si alzò in piedi, non riusciva a vederlo bene.

“Quella voce… è famigliare” disse. Cercò di attivare le sue fiamme della pioggia, ma queste non risposero, in compenso una ciocca di ricci capelli bruni le finì davanti al viso facendola urlare di nuovo.

“Sei stata ricalibrata geneticamente e ora sei prigioniera delle macchine atlantidesi come me e mio figlio” rispose l’uomo con voce strascicata.

Lavanda sgranò gli occhi e si tappò la bocca con la mano.

“Boss, sei tu?” chiese e la voce le tremò.

Manuel sospirò, annuendo lentamente con il capo.

“Non avrei voluto ritrovarti in questa situazione, ma quanto pare il tuo modo di fare ha infastidito la mia ‘regina’. È inutile che cerchi di usare le fiamme, te ne hanno privato, come hanno fatto con me e con molti altri senza bisogno della ricalibrazione genetica” esalò.

Lavanda negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare la cascata di capelli.

“Non possiamo rimanere qui, boss! Io là fuori ho un figlio e un marito e…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Sorellona!” udì un urlo, si voltò e vide una ragazza correre verso di lei, aveva gli occhi di due colori diversi, i corti capelli castani e un seno tre volte più grande del normale.

“Lavina?” chiese e la voce le tremò.

Lavina l’abbracciò, scoppiando a piangere.

“Sorellona, devo tornare dai piccini e da Danilo. Non sopravvive senza di me! E neanche sua moglie” piagnucolò.

Manuel sospirò rumorosamente.

“Siamo tutti nella stessa situazione. Là fuori ho una figlia e un figlio dispersi, ma non posso salvare né voi, né me stesso. O avrei portato al sicuro almeno Federico. Non c’è modo di sfuggire a questa sorte, ci ho provato così tante volte” gemette.

Lavanda strinse la gemella e ingoiò un singhiozzo.

< Non voglio avere il DNA di un atlantidese… oh, Tsuyoshi, neanche tu potrai mai trovarmi in fondo all’oceano… Atlantide, con tutti i posti, perché Atlantide? > pensò.

“Siamo uniti in questa caduta e le nostre mani sono legate” esalò il vero Nono boss dei Vongola, scuotendo cupamente il capo.

 

 


End file.
